Getting To Know You
by Writing Is Speaking
Summary: After years of separation, Elsa invites Anna to live with her in her apartment. The sisters soon learn that while their living styles can be polar opposites and they tend to disagree every now and again, there is nothing out there the two of them can't face when one relies on and trusts the other. Modern AU. Multi One-shots.
1. Bonding Part I

Anna sprawled herself out on the couch. She released a small huff as she laid an arm across her eyes. Elsa peeked up from her book and stared at her younger sister. Elsa was currently reclining in the armchair with the her feet up on the ottoman. She slowly slid her book down as she studied her sister. Anna was muttering incoherently under her breath, sounding more calculating than angry. Taking the bait Elsa braced herself for what she could only assume would be a long-worded answer.

"Anna, are you alright?"

Anna lifted her arm and sat upright, using her elbows to prop herself. She stared intently at her sister.

"We need to hang out more."

Elsa's eyebrows slowly rose in slight surprise. She assumed Anna's problems were school or social related, she wasn't expecting herself to be part of the situation.

"I don't understand. I think we spend plenty of time with each other. We do live together after all."

Anna swung her legs off the couch and hopped off. She strode across the small living room over to Elsa and sat herself on the ottoman. Wordlessly Elsa shifted her feet to allow Anna more room which she thanked with a small smile. The red-head shifted to get more comfortable, bringing her legs to a criss-cross fashion. Once situated she placed her hands in her lap, breathing in deeply. Elsa knew this conversation wasn't over and wouldn't be for awhile, so she placed her book on the side table.

Anna flashed a smile. "I know we see each other everyday, but I'm talking about hanging out. You know, going out and doing stuff, like, bonding time."

Elsa slowly processed what Anna was saying and nodded her head, signaling for her to continue.

"I know I just moved in a month ago, but we do have almost four years of catching up to do."

Elsa slightly grimaced at this reminder. Back when her and Anna were kids they were very close. Their relationship started to grow apart when Elsa entered high school. The pressure of college became a prime focus for Elsa and she spent her time studying and making sure her grades were superb. The girls still talked and acknowledged each other, but they weren't as inseparable as before.

Things took a bitter turn for the worse Elsa's senior year of high school. The sisters' parents were in a car accident that unfortunately claimed both their lives. The girls were distraught and Elsa threw herself into her studies twenty-four-seven. She became determined to do well in college, feeling it was her responsibility to become the success her parents always felt she would be. With this goal set Elsa secluded herself from a social life, including her own sister. The money their parents left them wouldn't last forever and Elsa wanted to make sure when she graduated she could provide for her sister should the need ever arise. Unfortunately, Elsa failed to realize that by trying to make sure Anna's life was secured in the future, she was hurting her in the present.

When Elsa went off to college Anna finished up her high school years living with their Uncle Kai and Aunt Gerda. Her contact with Elsa diminished to nothing except birthday and holiday cards.

The sisters finally gained some communication on Elsa's twenty-first birthday. Elsa's birthday fell on the first day of summer and was home visiting for vacation, deciding on an internship rather than summer courses. On that same day Anna discovered her three-month boyfriend had been cheating on her with two other girls in their high school. At first she was depressed, blaming herself for being so stupid, but her sadness soon turned into rage. During her emotional tornado she let loose on Elsa and began letting out years of pent up frustration and anger on her older sister. Ashamed, Anna ran and locked herself in her room before Elsa could even respond. After giving Anna time to cool down, Elsa went forward and apologized for everything and explained the trials she herself faced during their years of separation. Realizing they both missed each other dearly, Elsa took a leap of faith and invited Anna to live with her after hearing Anna got accepted into the same college she was attending. Which lead up to this moment of Anna requesting boding time with her sister.

Elsa realized her sister was right and let a smile tug at her lips. "You're absolutely right. How do your classes look tomorrow?"

Anna pursed her lips in thought. "One at 12:00 and one at 2:00. I'm done by 4:00."

"Excellent. All I have is a 6:00 and an 8:00 am."

Anna tried but couldn't suppress her look of surprise. "I still don't see how you can get up that early and spend almost four hours in lectures."

Elsa leaned over and grabbed her book with an amused grin.

"Not everyone enjoys sleeping till noon, Anna. Some of us actually like to spend out our days instead of sleeping them away."

Anna stuck her tongue out as she got up from the ottoman. Smiling behind her book Elsa lifted her leg to shove Anna in the butt before she could get away. Anna let out a surprised laugh and spun around on Elsa, an annoyed look on her face but amusement in her eyes. She walked over into the kitchen and picked the keys off the key-hook.

"I could go for a nice, hot drink. I'm going to grab a cup of coffee from the little café down the block. You want anything?"

Elsa placed her book in her lap as she contemplated whether or not she wanted coffee when it was 1:00 in the afternoon. She decided a 'yes' to the caffeine and turned her body around to face Anna from behind the back of the armchair.

"Could you grab me an iced mocha? Extra mocha?"

Anna paused with half her arm in her coat sleeve. She looked over at Elsa questionably. "Iced? Elsa, it's raining and freezing outside."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "I prefer ice coffee."

Anna finished buttoning up her raincoat and pulled the hood over her head. She snatched her wallet and stuffed it in the front pocket, placing her keys in the one on the other side. She opened the door and hollered out a goodbye.

Anna returned about fifteen minutes later with a tray and two paper bags. Elsa got up from the armchair and helped her sister as she hung up her now drenched raincoat. Elsa walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the drinks down, grabbing a paper towel to dry off the cups. She heard Anna let out a small groan.

"Ew, it's so gross out there."

Elsa stared apologetically at her sister as she bent down and undid her shoes. "I should've offered my umbrella."

Anna, still hunched over, dismissed the girl's concern with a wave of her hand. "Nah, it's fine. I'm the one with a caffeine fix."

Elsa made no motion to deny this claim. She walked over to the paper bags noticing that Anna must've kept them under her coat and then took them out when she entered the apartment building. The bags were slightly flattened as well as the contents.

Anna walked up to her sister fastening her hair into a messy ponytail. "At first I wasn't going to get any food, but then they came out with fresh baked croissants and I just couldn't resist. Plus I know how much you love them."

Elsa smiled sweetly at her sister and grabbed one of the croissants. "Thank you, Anna. I'll pay you back when I get some ones."

Anna let out an over-exaggerated scoff causing Elsa to stifle a laugh. "Elsa, I am shocked! Can't a little sister do something nice for her sweet, caring older sister without expecting money in return?"

Elsa smirked at her sister's attempt at explaining she didn't need to pay her back. She held up her hands in defeat. "Understood, I apologize for the misunderstanding."

Keeping up the charade Anna gave a sharp nod and shot her nose up. "Excellent. Carry on." She grabbed her own croissant and strutted to the cabinets.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her little sister's antics. She grabbed both coffees and brought them over to the small dining table. Elsa walked over to the cabinets and opened the cabinet next to the one Anna was rummaging through. She brought out two small plates and looked over to see Anna's croissant being held in her mouth as she searched for what she wanted. Without hesitation Elsa reached over and gently grabbed the pastry out of her mouth. When Anna looked over confused Elsa held up one of the tiny plates and placed the croissant on one, smirking. Elsa returned to the table and placed the plates down, taking her own croissant out of its bag and placing it on the vacant plate. Anna came over after finally finding what she had been searching for. Elsa looked to her hands to see her holding two knives and a jar of Nutella.

"Hmm, I've never actually tried that combination before."

Anna let out a mocked gasp, clearly still in an acting mood. "Well we need to fix that. Right _now_."

Anna set the jar in the center and went over and sat down. She went to grab her pastry but Elsa grabbed the plate before she could. Her gaze went upward to her sister who was leaning slightly forward to slide the plate away from the other end. Elsa answered Anna's questioning look by taking the plate on her side and giving it a slight push to slide down over to Anna.

"That one is yours. I was not about to eat a soggy croissant due to your saliva."

Anna gave a groan but soon laughed along with her sister's giggles. Elsa set herself down and grabbed one of the knives. She took her croissant and broke it in half. Dipping her knife in the jar she scooped a sizable amount and began to spread it over a half. Anna instead took a different approach. She slathered the spread on top of her entire pastry and then proceeded to carefully lift and continue her spread until the croissant was completely covered. Satisfied, Anna placed her knife on the plate and looked up to see Elsa with an amused expression.

"And how do you plan to eat that without creating a mess?"

Anna held up a finger as she stood and ran over to the drawers, returning with a fork. She smiled smugly as she took the Nutella encased knife and fork as she cut into and ate her delicious pastry. Elsa gave an impressed nod and bit into her treat. She let out a hum of enjoyment.

"Mmmm. That tastes delicious."

"I told you so!"

The girls continued their snack and sipped their coffees. Once the pastries were finished they decided now would be a perfect time to get to know each other a little better. Elsa took the first question.

"So who exactly were your friends in high school? I hope you found some nice ones."

Anna thought the question over and slouched back in her chair. "I didn't really have many friends. I had two friends I would talk to between classes and have lunch with, but we never really did anything outside of school. I began not to see them as much when I started dati-"

Anna cut herself off. She knew it was stupid and just plain senseless to be afraid to say his name, but she just couldn't do it. Elsa supplied it for her, her tone etched with anger, but remained calm.

"Hans."

Anna nodded as a small shiver went up her spine. She shook it off and focused her attention on the woman across from her.

"What about you? You must've made some friends while in college."

Elsa decided to lean forward rather than back as she cupped her iced coffee with both hands. "I suppose my friends list is about as long as yours. When you say the term 'friends' really only two people come to mind."

Anna leaned forward as well, curiosity itching inside her. "Who?"

"This man named Kristoff and a fellow student. She's actually in the art program here. Her name's Rapunzel."

Anna opened her mouth with a somewhat mischievous glint in her eye before Elsa held up a hand. "No, Kristoff is not my boyfriend nor do I have any romantic feelings for him. He actually works where I plan on taking you tomorrow after we're both done classes. Not sure if he's working tomorrow though."

Anna shut her mouth, a little impressed her sister was able to guess what she was going to ask. "Can I at least know where he works?"

Elsa gave a smug smile as she took a sip of her coffee. "Nope."

Anna let out a childish whine.

"Anna, if I told you where he worked then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Anna leaned back defeated and even slid down a few inches in her chair. "Fiiiine."

Silence soon refilled the room as the girls finished up their drinks. The comfortable silence was broken when Anna again leaned forward on her arms.

"See? Isn't this fun? Bonding."

Elsa smiled warmly at her little sister. Even though they still had plans for tomorrow she had to agree that moments like these were wonderful. It didn't matter if they went out or stayed in, getting to know each other after years of separation was just what the both of them needed.

"Agreed."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! So this is my very first Frozen fic as well as my fist Modern AU. These stories will be a series of one-shots. While they do happen in chronological order, the time difference between two chapters can range drastically so I decided to write them as one-shots. An example would be in the next story we do meet Kristoff and Elsa does take Anna out, but the one I have planned for after that one takes place a few months afterwards.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I enjoy them more than life itself.**


	2. Bonding Part II

"So, where are you taking me?"

Anna opened the passenger side of Elsa's car and slid in with her backpack on her lap. She opened it up and searched through it before pulling out a Chapstick. She quickly applied it, threw it back in, and lifted her bag to toss it in the backseat. Unfortunately, her bag proved to be heavier and bulkier than she thought and it ended up whacking her sister on its way.

Anna let out an apologetic gasp as Elsa rubbed the side of her head. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Elsa let out a small groan followed by a snort. "I'm fine. Geez, what do you have in there, bricks?"

Anna sighed as she buckled up. "Feels like it some times. Just books. _Really_ heavy books."

Elsa turned on the ignition and shifted the gear. She pulled out of her space and made her way out of the student parking. Anna took to playing with the radio. Elsa inwardly sighed at her sister's inability to choose a station but let her continue as she focused her attention on the road instead. Finally, Anna settled with a country station and turned her attention over to her sister.

"You never answered my question." She stated with a smile.

Elsa thought briefly and then remembered what her sister asked when she first got in the car. She let a sly smile grace her features. "Anna, what part of 'it's a surprise' do you not understand?"

Anna crossed her arms below her chest and switched her focus to the road in front. "Can't blame me for being curious."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, curiosity has been one of your strong suits." She said with teasing in her voice.

Anna noticed the tone and smiled sheepishly. "Heh, what can I say? I like to be in the know."

Elsa laughed as she took a hand off the wheel and turned the radio up a few notches. Anna perked up.

"I love this song! I didn't know you liked country."

Elsa gave a small shrug. "I'm not a big fan of rap or the loud pop that's playing around. I enjoy classical music, but even I can't listen to that _all_ the time. I'm not a huge fan of all country though."

Anna beamed with a smile and Elsa wasn't entirely sure why. When she glanced over at her sister, Anna saw the confusion. "I just like finding out something about you I didn't know."

Elsa was caught off guard at the statement but soon gave a small smile to the compliment. The ride took no longer than fifteen minutes and Anna found themselves getting off the highway to drive along some backroads, tall trees on either side of them. Soon Elsa pulled into a small parking lot off the side of the road, the lot being sand and gravel rather than pavement. Anna looked up and read the sign hanging above.

"Oaken's Ice Rink," Anna's grin became wide as she faced her sister. "We're going ice skating?!"

"Yep." Elsa exclaimed as she got out of the car.

Anna excitedly went to get out forgetting she never unbuckled her seatbelt. She was pulled back and let out a grunt. Elsa hid her laughter behind her hand as Anna gave a small blush and fumbled for the button to release the restraining device. Once out she bounded towards the entrance as Elsa calmly walked behind her.

"You're acting as if you've never done this before."

Anna spun around to face her sister. "Not since we were kids! That was, what, almost ten years ago?"

"You mean you haven't skated since you were eight?" Elsa asked with disbelief. "You loved skating. I was sure you would've at least went one time through the years."

Anna stared down at the floor with embarrassment. "I only liked doing it with you. Who else would try and break my fall as I barreled into them?"

Elsa was touched and slipped an arm around her sister in a side hug. Anna intertwined her arm with her sister's and the girls walked into the rink arm in arm. Both headed up to the counter where Elsa slipped her arm out from Anna's to grab her wallet from her purse.

"Yoohoo." The man at the desk greeted. He waved his fingers in a friendly hello and then moved his hand back together with his other one. The finger tips brushed against each other as the palms of his hands remained apart.

"Anna, what size shoe are you?" Elsa asked as she rummaged through her pocketbook for the evading wallet.

Anna turned her gaze over to the man at the counter. He held a welcoming, wide smile and sported a mustache than ran and connected to his sideburns. He wore a sweater with an intricate design and matching winter hat on his head. His eyes were wide with expectancy as he waited for her answer.

"Oh. Um, I'm usually around a size six or six-and-a-half."

The man smiled as he turned around and fetched two pairs of skates. He placed them on the counter as Elsa handed him the cash.

"Thanks, Oaken."

Oaken smiled as he handed Elsa back her change. "No problem, dear." He said in a thick Swedish accent.

Elsa grabbed her skates and Anna followed behind her. She led them over to a small bench and sat down as she began to undo the laces. Anna situated herself next to her sister and began to try and undo her knots as well.

"I didn't hear you tell him your shoe size." She said with interest as she dealt with a particularly stubborn knot.

"I come here often." Elsa answered offhandedly.

"Often enough for you to know the owner." Anna stated with a scrunched up face, getting very annoyed with the knot.

Elsa slid her foot into a skate and began to tightly tie the laces together. "Everyone knows Oaken. He may be the owner, but he works almost everyday. He's very friendly and not many people realize who he is till he introduces himself."

Elsa slipped her other skate on and stood up ready to hit the ice. She glanced down to see Anna tying up her first skate. She knelt down and grabbed her hands.

"Not like that." She instructed as she redid the laces for her. "You have to tighten them really snug. Otherwise your skate could get too loose and cause you to fall or even injure your ankle."

Elsa expertly finished up the laces with a nice looking bow. Anna watched with a content smile, liking the attention her sister was giving her. Anna repeated her ministrations on her other skate, earning a nod of approval once she was finished. She stood up and tested out the feel of the skates. She took a step forward and began to sway to the side. Elsa grabbed her upper arm and helped steady her.

"This is harder than it looks." She said with a laugh.

"You get used to the feel."

Elsa walked over to the small entrance leading onto the rink and stepped through. She shimmied over to the side to let Anna enter. As soon as her skates hit the ice she immediately lost her balance and began to flail her arms around as she tried to get it back. Elsa reached out a hand to help but Anna headed over to the rail with some difficulty.

"I think I'm going to stick to the side." She decided as she watched all the others skate past her with ease.

Elsa slid over in front of her. She grabbed Anna's hands and began to skate backwards guiding her along.

"Come on, you can do it." She said with a giggle.

Anna joined in with a laugh of her own as her sister pulled her for a few feet. Elsa gave her a small twirl and let her come to stop in front of her. Anna giggled all the while. She repositioned her hands so they were grasping Elsa's tightly as she looked at her with excitement.

"I got it, I got it," Anna felt her foot slide from underneath her. "I don't got it, I don't got it!"

She leaned her weight on her sister while she tried to get her balance back. Elsa's grip remained firm as she held her clumsy sister up. Both were laughing joyfully. Elsa tugged her along and soon let go as Anna kept her arms outstretched but managed to remain upright. Elsa opened her arms.

"See, you're doing it!"

Anna let out a cry of success. "I am!"

The two continued along at Anna's pace, Elsa not minding in the slightest. Anna observed her sister and noticed how she glided on the ice with grace and ease.

"How often did you exactly come here?"

Elsa stopped short and faced Anna. She tried to stop beside Elsa but kept going and would've passed her had Elsa not extended her arm and grabbed her. Elsa pulled her over to the side and let her rest on the rail. She wrung her hands together and looked unsure.

"I don't know where to begin. It's a long story."

Anna smiled encouragingly. "We have time."

Elsa appreciated Anna's interest and concern and leaned her back on the sidewall. She clasped her hands together and looked down at the ice.

"Well, I guess this all started my sophomore year. During a particularly hard and stressful week I...well, I lost it."

Elsa looked up to see Anna with a questionable look on her face. "Lost it how?"

"I got so stressed that I threw my books and papers off my desk, got in my car, and just drove. Tired of seeing building after building I got off the highway and drove the backroads, no destination in mind. I drove past this ice rink and made a quick U-turn. I don't know, I was just drawn to it. Even I'm not sure why."

Elsa motioned her hands around the rink.

"It's small, old, and I wouldn't say run-down but it definitely isn't as modern. In fact not many people even notice since the outside kind of blends in with the surroundings. I rented some skates and just started skating. It made me feel free and like nothing else mattered."

Elsa smiled at the memory and let out a content sigh.

"I started coming whenever my workload got too stressful and soon I was coming at least once a week. I became a regular and got to know Oaken and the employees. It's become kind of like my little sanctum."

Anna pulled her sister in a tight hug. Elsa was surprised at first but returned the embrace happily. The hug didn't last long though because Anna fell down and dragged Elsa with her. She let out a surprised shriek as she landed next to her sister, each lightly grabbing the other's arm. They stared at each other dumbfounded before bursting into laughter. Elsa hoisted herself up and offered Anna her hand. She waited until her laughter subsided before taking the assistance. Pulling her up Elsa and Anna stared fondly at each other. The red-head squeezed Elsa's hand.

"Thanks for letting me in. It means a lot you invited me to your sanctum."

Elsa opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Elsa!"

The two turned to see a rather large blonde man skate up to them. He wore hockey skates and a bright orange vest, a sign he was one of the workers. He held up a hand in greeting.

"Hey, how you been?"

"I've been doing well. And you?"

"I'm doing good."

The man's gaze landed on the girl standing next to Elsa. Anna was still holding her hand and seemed to freeze when his eyes landed on her. She could tell from their dialogue that her sister knew him, but couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by his size.

"Who's this?" He asked as he nodded his head at Anna.

Elsa put on a smile as she released her hand from Anna's and put it on her back, presenting her sister.

"This is my little sister, Anna. Anna, this is Kristoff, he works here at the rink."

Anna snapped out of her stupor and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kristoff shook her hand with his gloved one. "Same."

He retracted and crossed his arms, seeming to examine her. Anna felt herself blush under his gaze, beginning to feel a little awkward.

"So, you're the famous Anna. With the amount of time Elsa talks about you I was wondering when I would meet you."

Anna blinked with a blank look on her face before turning to Elsa.

"You talk about me?" It wasn't accusative, more surprised than anything else.

"Of course." She answered without hesitation. "You're my sister."

Anna's blush deepened.

"So, what are you ladies up to today?"

Anna wrapped herself around her sister's arm. "Bonding!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, then I'll leave you two to it. Good to see you again, Elsa," He gave her a nod and turned to Anna, flashing her a toothy grin, "Nice meeting you, Anna."

Kristoff started to skate off. Before Anna even realized what she was doing she turned and shouted his name. Kristoff stopped and swiveled to face her. Anna stood still, not sure what to say next. She quickly shook it off.

"I mean, well, if you wanted to...of course don't feel like you have to-"

"Would you like to join us?" Elsa interrupted Anna's stuttering. She smiled at her sister who nodded in confirmation.

Kristoff took his hand and rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic smile. "Ah, that's real nice of you girls, but my shift doesn't end for another half hour. Not to mention I hafta clean the ice in about twenty minutes."

Anna's face fell a little. "Oh. Right. S-Sorry, should've figured. What with the vest and, you working, and, uh, well I-I'm sorry, I - Elsa, stop me,"

Elsa gracefully placed a hand over Anna's mouth, the end of hers tugging upward as she tried to suppress a smirk. Kristoff didn't hold back his.

"It's not a problem. I'm sure I'll see ya again." With that Kristoff skated off and turned around to give a final wave and smile. Once his back was facing the girls Elsa released her hand.

"Thank you." Anna said with an embarrassed laugh. "Well, that was...bad, wasn't it?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not at all. I think he found it endearing, just like I do." She replied with honesty.

Anna scoffed and waved a hand. "Please, I am the Queen of Awkwardness."

Anna was always one who spoke before thinking. She never let her awkwardness bother her before, or at least never let it show. Elsa realized that Anna was also letting her in with her insecurities, even if she didn't realize it.

She wrapped her sister in a comforting hug. "So what? Like I said, it's endearing and adorable. Besides, if you stopped staring at the ground long enough you would've noticed him smiling, and not in a making fun sort of way."

Anna blushed and tried to suppress it when her sister pulled away. "Well, if he's friends with you, then he's automatically friends with me. We're a packaged deal."

Elsa nodded with a wide smile. "We certainly are."

Anna gave one last squeeze before bracing the ice again, her sister right beside her. Anna looked over and smiled realizing that no matter what, her sister would always help her right back up if she fell.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And here's Part II! I forgot to mention that this fic and the previous one take place around mid-September. The next one will focus more around the first two weeks of December.**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. A New Family Member

The last few weeks consisted of nothing but stress and anxiety. It was finals week for both the sisters and the stress was starting to get to them. Elsa's workload had nearly tripled and she dealt with the nerves the only way she knew how, by locking herself in her room with mini towers of books surrounding her desk. Normally she would go to the rink to skate her stress away, but the amount of work she had to finish just made that impossible.

Anna for the first time since Elsa could remember became very grouchy and not her usual peppy and outgoing self. For the first time since Anna had moved in the girls remained locked in their rooms, only getting to see and talk to each other when they ate dinner. The night before Elsa's last exam Anna started their meal off with a rather odd and random question.

"Have you ever thought about getting a cat?"

Elsa stopped with her glass mid-raised. She looked over at her sister to see her stabbing her fork into a particularly thin piece of lettuce. Anna rested her gaze on Elsa, waiting for a response. Elsa could only scrunch her eyebrows together in thought.

"Well...no, not really." Elsa took a sip of her water then placed the glass back down, confusion etched on her face. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. Why are we discussing about a cat?"

Anna gave up on the annoying slice and moved on to a thicker area of her salad. She took a forkful to her mouth before replying. Elsa rolled her eyes as she patiently waited for her sister to stop chewing. Finally, Anna swallowed.

"I was just thinking about how stressed and worked up we've been. Each time I finished studying one exam another seemed to be right behind it. So when I took my small breaks in between I found this online article saying that watching cat videos on YouTube actually helped reduce stress. So I tried it. It really helped! And then I thought, 'What would it be like with an actual cat?', and here we are." Anna finished her explanation with a big gulp of her drink.

Elsa remained silent as she picked at her roast chicken. The elder sister figured she was now used to Anna's random ideas or her ever-running train of thought that never seemed to have an end destination, but apparently she had been wrong.

"Where exactly is this conversation leading to, Anna?"

The red-head beamed with a smile Elsa had come to miss the past few weeks.

"We should get a cat! Think about it Elsa, a cute little kitten running around the apartment. We could cuddle with it, play with it-"

"Clean up after it." Elsa interrupted. "Anna, it's a nice thought but I really don't need the new curtains being torn or the furniture gaining claw marks."

Anna pouted at her sister's response. "We could get it declawed, I don't imagine us letting it be an outdoor cat considering we live on the second floor of an apartment."

Elsa held her ground. "No, Anna. Pets are expensive and I'm not even sure if they're allowed in the building."

Anna huffed as she leaned back in her chair. "Fine. Will you at least consider it?"

Elsa gave a ghost of a smile towards her sister. She found her pouting amusing and truly wasn't sure herself on a definite answer. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Two days passed and final exams were at last over. The sisters were relieved and celebrated as soon as Anna finished her last exam. The girls decided to spend their late afternoon at the ice rink. Elsa released her pent up tension with multiple small jumps and spins. Anna remained near the railing, progressing well with skating but still not comfortable enough to stray too far from the side. As she idly glided around the rink Kristoff suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hey, Anna!"

"Ah!" Anna nearly lost her balance and began to wave her arms around frantically as she tried to steady herself. Kristoff reacted quickly and grabbed hold of one of her elbows, acting as her anchor. She turned her head towards him with a small scowl.

"Geez, you startled me. Don't you know any better than to sneak up on a person with absolutely no grace while they're on ice skates?"

Kristoff let off a chuckle as he released her arm. "Sorry, I thought you saw me. Your sister and I were just talking. I see you two survived finals."

Anna let out a scoff. "Barely. I've never been so stressed. I can't believe I have to experience that for three more years."

Kristoff simply smiled in return as he slid next to Anna. The two continued around the rink entertaining themselves with idle chitchat. Over the last few months the girls visited the rink as often as they could. Many times when they went they saw Kristoff during his shifts. Soon it became every time and Elsa learned from Oaken that he had requested a change in his work schedule. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Elsa soon joined them on Anna's other side leaving her in the middle, a motion her younger sister didn't argue with because now she had two portable railings.

"Hello you two. Mind if I join in?" Elsa asked with a playful smirk only Anna could detect.

Kristoff remained oblivious as he welcomed her with a grin. "But of course. Though I have to warn you ladies that I need to clean the ice in about half an hour."

The three continued to skate. Kristoff and Elsa eventually coaxed Anna away from the edge of the rink and to skate with them around in the center. Although she no longer needed her sister in front of her to guide her, Anna remained glued to Elsa's side. The older sister smiled and really did prefer Happy and Bubbly Anna compared to Stressed and Irritable Anna. When it came time for Kristoff to clean the ice the girls made their way over to the stands. Elsa sat herself down and looked over at Anna, wondering why she wasn't following suit.

"I'm gonna go get something from the concession. I'm starving. Want anything?"

Elsa thought it over briefly. "Hmm, hot chocolate?"

"On it!"

Anna trudged off towards the concession stand, her walk somewhat amusing as she wobbled on her skates. Anna returned shortly with two hot chocolates and big bag of popcorn. She handed one of the styrofoam cups to her sister and plopped down next to her, placing the bag securely on her lap.

"You didn't say if you were hungry or not so I bought a large to share." She said as she extended the bag towards her sister.

Elsa grinned as her stomach let out a tiny growl of hunger. Anna always seemed to know when she was hungry, even when she herself didn't. She blushed slightly at Anna's amused face as she took a handful. "Thanks."

The girls grew into a comfortable silence as they watched the Zamboni makes its way across the rink. After a few minutes Anna turned her head towards Elsa.

"So have you thought about it long enough?"

Elsa looked over confused as she delicately placed a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth from her hand. "Thought about what?"

Anna beamed with semi-excitement. "The cat!"

Elsa let out a soft groan as she rolled her eyes upward. "Anna, it's been only two days. Ever heard the term, 'Patience is a virtue'?"

"So that's a yes?!" Anna nearly jumped but the look her sister sent her told her to dial it down a notch.

"No. But I did talk to our landlord. Apparently pets are allowed so long as they don't exceed the weight of twenty pounds. In other words, no large dogs."

Anna's grin widened and Elsa couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at her sister's expression.

"Tell you what. In a week we can go to the animal shelter," Elsa held up a strict finger before her sister could squeal. "But _just_ to _look_. While there I can talk with some of the volunteers and see if a cat really is best for us."

Anna couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a suppressed squeal and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister. The popcorn almost tipped over before Elsa's hand caught it. "Thank you!"

* * *

An agonizing week later and the girls were on their way to the animal shelter. Anna bounced excitedly in the passenger seat as her sister kept her eyes on the road.

"Now remember, we are only going to look,"

"I know."

"We are not making a decision today,"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anna, I just don't want you to get your hopes up too high."

Anna ceased her jittering to look over at Elsa. Although her eyes faced forward she knew Anna's attention was on her.

"I understand Elsa, really. And even if we don't get one today at least I got to play with them!"

Elsa let out a laugh. "Anna, how old are you?"

Anna turned her attention to outside her window. "Eighteen." She said happily knowing how childish she was being but not caring for a second.

About a half hour later the girls pulled up into the shelter's parking lot. Anna and Elsa got out and headed towards the entrance. Elsa was quite happy Anna calmed herself down as they walked up to the front counter. The last thing Elsa wanted was to feel like a parent with an overexcitable child.

The girls explained what brought them to the shelter and what they were looking for. The volunteers were more than happy to answer all of Elsa's questions and led the sisters over to a room where a handful of cats were wandering around. Many were climbing on the elaborate shelves and scratching posts throughout the room. One of the volunteers explained that these rooms were for cats that loved to socialize and some were ones that needed help adjusting to the shelter. There were a few chairs lined up against the wall. Anna immediately placed her coat on a chair and sat right down to interact with the felines. Elsa placed her coat on top of Anna's and chose to sit in the chair next to it. Almost right away some of the cats came over to greet the girls, while others watched with curious eyes.

"They sure are friendly!" Anna said excitedly as she began to pet some of them.

Elsa watched and bent down to let a few of them rub their heads on her hand. She scratched them between the ears and felt a calming effect take over her. She was snapped out of her thought by her sister.

"Aww, what a cutie!"

Elsa followed Anna's gaze and landed on a pure white kitten that was inching its way towards them. Anna held out a welcoming hand and the kitten immediately seemed interested. It sniffed each of Anna's fingers individually and attentively. Anna remained still with a warm smile. Elsa watched amazed at how still and calm Anna was, a rare sight for the older sister. Before either of them knew it, the white ball of fur was in Anna's lap, purring with content.

"Awwww, you're such a sweetie." Anna placed her hand on its back and began to stroke. The kitten's purr intensified. "Elsa, you have to hold him...it is a 'he', right?"

Anna gently lifted the kitten and held him up, stealing a quick glance downwards. "Yep, it's a male." She said with satisfaction.

The kitten mewed at Anna and licked her nose. She melted right then and there. She gave him a little kiss on the head before handing him over to Elsa. Elsa bent down and reached out her hands to take the bundle of fur from her. She placed the kitten on her lap and he resumed his purring. After a few seconds of being pampered the little guy sat up from Elsa's lap and stood on his hind legs, his forepaws landing on her stomach. He stretched as far as he could and planted a kiss to her lower chin. Just as Anna had, Elsa melted before the little kitten. He tried to climb higher and seemed determined to reach her shoulder. Eventually he settled for only his head reaching that high and rested his lower half on her upper chest. He began to purr once more which soon turned into a soft, barely audible snore. He had fallen asleep.

Anna cooed over the little guy and reveled at the look Elsa was giving him. "Admit it. You've fallen in love."

Elsa sighed in defeat as her hand reached up to stroke his small backside. The little white fluff instinctively reacted by arching his back in pleasure.

"I admit. He's adorable. Irresistible in fact."

Anna moved from the floor and onto the chair to Elsa's other side. She leaned into Elsa with a sly smile.

"Sooooooo..."

Elsa tried unsuccessfully to come up with an excuse not to adopt the adorable ball of affection. She opened and closed her mouth before giving in with a heavy sigh. Still petting the purring machine she used her other hand to support him as he began to slide.

"Alright, fine. We can take him."

Anna did not repress this squeal like the one in the ice rink. Elsa winced at the high volume and many of the cats retreated away from the high-pitched girl. She placed a hand on Anna's shoulder to quiet her down.

"Okay, okay, but we pick him up a week from now. I wanna get the house cleaned up and ready for a kitten."

Anna's grin could not be wider. She let out an amused snort.

"Get clean? Elsa, the house is immaculate. I love you sis, but you are such a neat-freak."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's playful jab. "Alright, now for the challenge. What should we name him?"

Anna began to think intensely as she stared at the kitten that was still in Elsa's hold. His pure white fur reminded Anna of freshly fallen snow. Her mind then traveled back to her and Elsa's childhood, memories of building a snowman entering her mind. An idea sparked. Elsa noticed the change in Anna's eyes.

"Think of something?"

Anna placed her hand on her chin. "How about Olaf?"

Elsa looked surprised at the mention of the long-forgotten name. "Olaf? You mean the name we used for that disproportionate snowman we built as kids?"

"Why not? I think it's perfect."

Elsa looked down at the kitten with an analytic look. After some time she smiled fondly. "Alright. Olaf it is."

Anna beamed as she scooted closer to her sister and placed a hand on the sleeping kitten's back. She leaned her head close to the little guy's resting head and whispered excitedly.

"You hear that, Olaf? You're going home!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I made Olaf a cat. At first I was going to make him a friend of Anna's, but then I had trouble deciding on his personality. I read one fanfiction that wrote his personality out perfectly and I didn't want to copy off them, so as a joke I made him a cat in my head and slowly I started to like the idea more and more.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Peeling Back More Layers

Elsa trudged up the stairs and headed down the hall to her apartment. All she wanted was to get home, have a nice hot shower, and then relax. She pulled her keys out and unlocked the door, opening it to a rather unusual scene. Anna was on her hands and knees with her head under the ottoman. Elsa slowly closed the door behind her and hung her navy-colored pea coat along with her purse on the coat-hook, never taking her eyes off the red-head. Anna pulled her head out and greeted her sister.

"Hey, Elsa! How was work?" She crawled over to the couch and peered under it. Elsa just stared, baffled.

"It was...okay..." She trailed off as Anna moved over towards the end of the couch and tried to look behind it, despite the couch being up against a wall. Seeing that she was making no effort to explain her actions, Elsa voiced her confusion.

"Anna, what on earth are you doing?"

She sighed and got off her hands, leaning back on her feet. "I'm looking for Olaf."

Elsa's mouth opened as she let out a long "oh". Despite having the kitten for almost a week she was still getting used to the new addition. Of course Elsa loved the little guy and didn't regret adopting him, but the fact they had a little kitten running around the house sometimes escaped her mind when she was out and she only seemed to remember whenever she came home.

Even though she stated she wanted to pick Olaf up a week after they chose him, a week turned into three days. Anna's claim that the house was clean and ready wasn't an understatement and it took only two hours to get the house up to Elsa's standards. The rest of the next day was spent buying cat litter, a carrier, food, bowls, etc. The only thing that stopped Anna from going straight to the shelter was the fact Olaf required a standard check-up before being released to his new home.

The small ball of white fluff took only a couple of days to adjust to his new surroundings. He made himself right at home, including finding the small little nooks and crannies only he could fit in. Elsa assumed he must be in one of those.

"Did you check under your dresser?" She suggested as she walked over and grabbed a glass from the cabinets.

Anna nodded as she got up from the floor. "Checked my entire room. I've only been at this for about ten minutes." She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of iced tea. "After the living room I was going to check yours."

Elsa grabbed an extra glass and placed it down for her. Anna filled her cup and then looked up to see Elsa holding hers out towards her. She smiled and filled it as her sister kept it in the air. Once full she took a rather huge gulp and let out a sigh Anna knew in reality was bigger but Elsa was restraining it.

"Something happen at work?"

Elsa shook her head as she finished her tea with two more gulps. "Just long and tiring. Sometimes I really hate the holiday season."

She rinsed out her glass and then placed it in the dishwasher.

"Aw, I'm sorry sis." Anna said sympathetically.

The girls heard a small mew and turned to see Olaf trotting out of Elsa's room. He walked over to her and rubbed his side against her legs in greeting. She smiled and bent down to pick him up.

"Hey, little guy." Olaf purred and showered her hand with kisses. She chuckled and scratched behind his ear. Anna joined in by rubbing under his chin.

"I think I found him." Elsa joked. She handed him over to Anna and then began to take down her hair from its bun. Her hair fell fashioned still in its braid. Anna continued to massage Olaf who snuggled up against her.

"I need a shower. Have you had lunch yet?" Elsa asked as she began to undo the braid.

Anna nodded as she looked down at Olaf with affection. "At the new sub place over near the mall."

Elsa continued on her braid. "Oh? Who with?"

"What makes you think I was with someone?" Anna questioned.

She snapped her head up and saw Elsa still working on her hair, not even looking in her direction. Her defensive tone caught Elsa's attention and she stopped with her braid to look over.

"Because I know you. Not to mention I can't see a reason you would go out for a sub when we have cold-cuts at home, other than if you went out with someone."

Anna coughed into her free hand and mumbled a response. Elsa caught on immediately to her behavior and gave a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa's expression and let out a defeated sigh. She had been caught. "Kristoff. I went to lunch with Kristoff, happy?"

Elsa smiled in satisfaction. "Quite. How'd the date go?"

Anna scurried away from her sister and over to the couch. She plopped Olaf down, refusing to make eye contact. Her cheeks began to burn.

"It wasn't a date." She said hurriedly.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Anna groaned and placed a hand on her hip. She used her other to point towards the shared bathroom. "Don't you have a shower to take?"

Elsa laughed and headed over to the linen closet. She pulled out a towel and disappeared behind the bathroom door, a smirk never leaving her face.

"This conversation is not over."

Anna threw herself on the couch next to Olaf. She looked over and swore the feline was smiling smugly at her.

"Not you too!"

* * *

Elsa emerged from her shower dressed in her bathrobe, her hair wrapped up in a towel. Anna remained on the couch watching a program on the television. Her older sister walked over and stood in front, getting the younger's attention.

"Hey, feel better?"

"Much better. The wonders of a hot shower. Have you seen my hairbrush? It's not in my room."

Anna muted the TV and looked up in thought. "Uh, no I haven't. Did you leave it on the shelf near the hallway mirror?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Wasn't there. I could've sworn I left it on my vanity."

Anna turned her gaze to the sleeping form on her lap. She recalled that when they found him he was coming out of the blonde's room. "You think Olaf hid it?"

Elsa shrugged. "If he did, I have no clue where. Or how to get it if he stashed it in one of his hiding spots."

Anna mulled it over. "You wanna use mine?"

"Looks like I'm going to have to. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." She answered. "Wouldn't have offered if I did. It's on my dresser."

Elsa headed over and walked into Anna's room. The brush rested right where she said it would be. She grabbed it and picked out some of her sister's stray hairs. She made her way over back to her room and before closing her door yelled a thanks. Anna returned her attention to her show.

About fifteen minutes later Elsa reappeared fully dressed in jeans and an old T-shirt, a sign she was going for a casual look after a hectic day. She sat down next to Anna holding her hair up with an elastic in her mouth. She fastened a ponytail and looked to see what her sister was watching.

"Since when do you watch NCIS?"

Anna shrugged indifferently. "Kristoff told me about the show over lunch. I decided to give it a shot. It's actually pretty funny. Tim and Tony's banter is hilarious."

Elsa reclined back into the couch to get comfortable. "My favorite's Ziva. But Abby comes in a close second."

Anna leaned into her sister, the two watching the crime show. Olaf had since relocated to the ottoman, claiming the spot as his own by laying down and spreading himself out. When a commercial came on Elsa grabbed the remote and muted the volume. Anna looked over confused.

"I told you, the topic wasn't over."

Realization dawning on her, Anna slid down the couch with her arms crossed. "Elsaaaa, it was _just_ lunch."

The elder chuckled at her sister's reaction. Anna blushed. "Why are you so interested anyways?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and gave her an incredulous look. "Did you really just ask me that?"

Anna shifted uncomfortably under Elsa's gaze. "You know what I mean. Of course you care because you're my big sister and love me, but you don't peg me for the gossiping slash talking-about-boys type."

Anna nervously glanced over at her sister, hoping she didn't offend her.

Elsa thought it over and gave a half-shrug. "No, you're right, I'm usually not. While it's true I don't normally talk about boys, that doesn't mean I don't like to," Elsa gave Anna a small smile. "Besides, I never really had a lot of chances to gossip. Rapunzel's the only one I know in a relationship and I don't exactly have a love life."

Anna's face fell at her statement. She scooted closer to Elsa. "There has to be _someone_ you've had feelings for at some-point. Even if it was just a small crush."

Elsa remained silent in thought. Her posture became tense and her eyes moved away from Anna, refusing to look at her. Anna had hit something.

"Elsa?" All teasing left her voice. Elsa sat up straight and started playing with her hair nervously.

"You have to promise me you'll hear me out before saying anything." Anna nodded silently. "I...I may have had feelings for Kristoff at one point."

Anna noticeably stiffened but kept her promise and remained quiet.

"I don't anymore. None at all. It's just...he was the first guy who noticed me. He himself can be a bit of a loner and he understood when I needed my space and respected it. It was an innocent crush, lasted about only a month." Elsa sighed deeply. "However it didn't take long for me to realize that we are too much alike. We both have trouble letting people in, and when you put two people like that together things will never move forward. If we ever did end up together we would constantly be hitting walls and eventually break up anyways."

Anna was floored. She had no idea what to say and her mouth hung open slightly. Elsa giggled to relieve some tension. "Anna, if you keep your mouth open bugs will start to fly in."

She snapped it up immediately and forced out a laugh of her own. Anna grabbed one of her pigtails and began to play with it uneasily, a trait both sisters shared.

"Wow. Um. I-I'm sorry."

Elsa stopped fidgeting and snapped her head up in surprise. "_You're_ apologizing? What ever for?"

Anna lifted her shoulders helplessly. "I just feel like I should. It seems like I'm constantly pushing you to tell me things that obviously disappoint you or make you feel uncomfortable. I really should stop."

Elsa shook her head. "No, no. It's fine. Really. You may put me in situations I would rather forget, but we've also never been closer. I need this. I need you're pushing." Elsa stared intently and earnestly at her little sister. "Anna, you may not realize it but you're helping me in more ways than you could ever imagine."

Anna smiled and then sighed as she remembered what started this conversation in the first place. "So, you and Kristoff?"

The blonde sat up straighter. "There is nothing between the two of us nor do I have any romantic feelings for him. After getting to know him and spending time with him at the rink, I realized any feelings between us were platonic or even sibling-like, but not romantic."

Anna slowly nodded in understanding. "And your constant pestering I assume is your approval to me dating him."

Elsa smiled victoriously. "So it _was_ a date."

Anna scolded herself for the blunder. "Dang it." Elsa let out a genuine laugh unlike the previous ones that were forced. Anna held up her hands. "It was one date! I'm not saying he's my boyfriend or if we're even dating. We'll see what happens."

Elsa smiled at her sister's response. Although she would never say this to her, Elsa was pleased to see Anna progressing this relationship with caution and care. She never blamed her for what happened with Hans, but she never wanted to see her little sister hurt like that again. She had always been protective of Anna, but since the Hans incident and their bond increasing over the months, her protectiveness had skyrocketed.

Satisfied everything was settled, Elsa returned her attention to the screen. The commercial had ended long ago and neither of them knew what was happening. Anna scanned the living room and landed on Olaf. During their talk he had moved off the ottoman and was pawing at something between the cushions of the armchair. Anna curiously got up and stuck her hand down where he was poking. Elsa watched with interest. Anna broke into a wide smile and began to laugh when her hand landed on something particular.

"I think I found your brush." She pulled her hand out from the cushions and in it was none other than Elsa's missing hairbrush. Both girls started giggling as Olaf stood and began to chew on the handle while it was still in Anna's hand.

Sure, Anna had a tendency to run her mouth a mile a minute and at times pushed Elsa out of her comfort zone. She was hyperactive, loud, and full of energy, turning her quiet world upside down. However, Elsa loved her sister unconditionally and unquestionably, and she wouldn't have her life any other way.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the time between updates. For the last five days my work scheduled me for 5:00 in the morning. After work I would sit down and work on this chapter and after about two paragraphs find myself asleep on the couch with the laptop in my lap ^^; But now it's finally done!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Forgotten Keys

Anna slumped forward and leaned her head against the door. She let out a tired sigh and then a groan.

"Idiot." She muttered to herself.

She leaned away and switched her position to her arms crossed with her back now against the door. She wrapped herself tightly as a harsh wind blew. Anna let out a shiver and searched her pockets for her phone. She reluctantly removed one of her mittens to unlock her screen.

_12:23_, Elsa wouldn't be home for another three hours. Anna thought hard and then went under her contacts, eventually landing on Kristoff's. She tapped his name and began typing out a text.

_Are you working now?_

She placed the mobile and her hands in her pockets, scrunching herself up to try and keep warm. Within minutes she received a reply.

_Not today. Why?_

Anna smiled and immediately dialed his cellphone, satisfied she wouldn't be interrupting him. After just two rings he picked up.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" He answered cheerfully.

Anna smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Kristoff! Listen, could you - I mean don't feel obligated to or anything - could you by any chance do me a favor?" She rushed out.

There was a brief pause before Kristoff spoke again. "What kind of favor exactly?"

Anna shivered as another chill ran through her. "I may have, accidentally, sorta locked myself out of the apartment." She let out an awkward cough when she finished.

Kristoff audibly groaned on the other end. "Anna, you have to be more careful. It's freezing outside."

She nodded her head even though he clearly couldn't see. "I know, I know. I'm an idiot."

"Now, I didn't say that." There was a pause as she heard him shuffle around his house. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Anna beamed. "Really?!"

Kristoff let out a hum. "Mhmm. Stay right there. Arendelle Apartments and Complexes, right?"

"Yep!" She confirmed happily.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few."

Seven minutes later Anna saw Kristoff's car pull up to the sidewalk. She quickly scrambled into the passenger side and felt a wave of heat hit her. She let out a sigh and leaned back into the seat. Kristoff watched her with an amused grin before disrupting her peacefulness.

"So, _how_ exactly did you lock yourself out?"

Anna opened her eyes and turned her head towards him as she sheepishly rubbed her neck. "Forgot the keys in the apartment. Elsa and I grabbed a quick cup of coffee together before she went off to work. I shopped around downtown and it wasn't until I got home that I realized I forgot my keys. At least I know Olaf is safe since Elsa locked the door."

Kristoff could only chuckle as he prepared to pull out onto the street. "Why am I not surprised? Buckle up."

Anna did as he told and before they knew it they were heading off. She watched some cars past by before returning her attention to the man next to her. "So, where are we going?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Hmm, I'm not sure. When does Elsa get out of work?"

"3:00." She answered.

Kristoff winced. "Oh, that's over two hours from now. Are you hungry?"

Anna shook her head. "Not really. I grabbed a bite while I was shopping."

Kristoff hummed in thought. "Weeeell, I guess I could take you back to my place."

Anna visibly stiffened as her face took on a red hue. "O-Oh. Um..."

The blonde looked over at her hesitation and noticed her blush. Realizing how he must've sounded, one began to appear on his face as well. "I-I-I mean. We-We can't just drive around for two and a half hours and I'm not letting you stand out in the cold." He quickly stated.

Anna giggled and placed a stray hair behind her ear. She realized how ridiculous she was being. Kristoff was her friend and would never try anything she wasn't comfortable with. She shook such thoughts out of head.

"I'm sorry, this is stupid. We're both adults and are perfectly capable of making mature decisions. Right?"

Kristoff nodded as his blush began to subside. "Right. So, my place?"

Anna nodded firmly. "Your place."

* * *

Kristoff pulled into his driveway, got out of his side, and then walked over to open the door for Anna. She smiled at his chivalry and let him help her out. He twirled his keys on his finger and pointedly gave her a smug look as he unlocked his front door. Anna rolled her eyes.

"I get it, Kristoff. You've made your point." He smiled wide as he opened the door.

Before she could even step over the threshold a huge black blur bounded over to Kristoff. The mass stood on its hind legs and wrapped its forepaws around his neck as it began to lick his face. Kristoff gave off a groan from the weight but soon started to laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'm happy to see you, too. Geez, I was only gone for twenty minutes. Get off, Sven!" He yelled forcefully but still had the laughter in his voice.

Sven got off the man and trotted over to Anna. He sniffed her hand and legs before hoisting himself up on her shoulders.

"Whoa!" She laughed as she faltered due to his immense weight. "Hey there, big guy."

Kristoff chuckled and grabbed Sven's collar to pull him off the girl. "Down, Sven! He seems to have taken a liking to you, Anna."

The girl laughed as she scratched the huge dog. Sven leaned his weight into her as he panted.

"He's huge. What breed is he?" She asked as she moved down towards his backside.

Kristoff opened his closet and hung up his coat. He held out his hand for Anna's and she shrugged it off to give to him. "He's a Bernese. Sounds cliche, but when I was around fifteen he followed me home one day as a little puppy. Took me a while to convince my parents, but soon I was giving him a bath and feeding him. We've been best friends ever since."

Sven barked in agreement, but remained by Anna's side. He was enjoying her ministrations on his backside and between his ears. Kristoff noticed his undying attention and jokingly scoffed.

"Traitor." He muttered as he walked over to his kitchen.

Anna looked around Kristoff's house. He had a rather small living room on the left and a connected kitchen to the right. A small dining table was placed on the side of the wall in the kitchen. A narrow hallway led to what seemed to be his bedroom and continued to the left to his bathroom. Kristoff rubbed his neck.

"I know it's small, but it's home."

Anna shook her head. "No, no. I like it! It's the perfect size for a bachelor and man's best friend."

Sven padded away to get a drink from his water bowl. Kristoff walked over to his fridge and pulled out a can of Arnold Palmer. He turned to Anna with a welcoming smile.

"You want a drink? I've got Arnold Palmer, water-"

"I'll have a can if you don't mind."

Kristoff bent down and grabbed another of the iced tea and lemonade mix. "Not at all!"

He gave her a warning glance before tossing it her way. Anna reached out and caught the drink, almost dropping it but catching it the last second. Kristoff grinned. "Close one. Nice catch."

"Thanks." She said as she opened the drink.

Kristoff headed over towards his TV. He bent down and opened the small cabinet it was sitting on. "What do ya wanna do? We could play on the game station, watch a movie, or have a snack. Whatever you want."

Anna looked around in thought. "The game station sounds fun. Can you teach me how to play?"

Kristoff grinned. "Sure! Have a seat on the couch while I set it up."

Anna made her way over and plopped down on the love seat. She rummaged through her jeans-pocket and pulled out her cell. She sent a quick message to Elsa.

_Hey, Elsa! I locked myself out of the apartment ^^; I didn't want to call u_ _while u were working. Kristoff picked me up and i'm hanging out at his place. Call me when u can._

Kristoff plugged in two controllers and handed one to her. Anna shoved her phone back in her pocket and took it. He sat down next to her and leaned over, his fingers indicating the various buttons.

"Okay, this one is to jump, and this one is to kick. Sorry, but all my games are fighting ones. That okay?"

Anna looked down curiously at the controller. "Do I get to pick my character?"

"Of course."

"Then let's do this! Is there a combo or something I should try?"

Kristoff returned to explaining the controls. Despite her best efforts Anna couldn't remember which button did what and forgot all the combinations within ten seconds, so she resorted to pounding random buttons at lightening speed. Apparently her method worked because she was able to KO Kristoff's player twice. After knocking out his character a third time, Kristoff paused and turned towards her.

"Are you seriously beating me by just randomly hitting the buttons?"

Anna shrugged with a satisfied smirk. "Pretty much."

Kristoff put on his game face and faced the TV. "Okay. I was going easy on you, but now all bets are off."

Anna scoffed. "What bets?"

"Just prepare to lose."

"Alright. Bring it on!"

Kristoff's fingers went wild. Anna couldn't even keep track of which buttons he was pushing. All of a sudden his character was landing critical hits and using power-up combos. It didn't take long for her to understand that he truly was letting her win before. She smiled at the thought and decided to try and beat him, knowing it was a lost cause. With her player's HP blinking red her phone began to vibrate. Anna groaned and answered, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hello?"

"Anna?" It was Elsa.

Anna smiled and answered distractedly. "Oh, hi Elsa. How's work going?"

"...Fine. Are you still at Kristoff's?" Her sister questioned.

"No!" Anna shouted as Kristoff landed a powerful kick.

"No? Where are you then?" Elsa was getting confused.

Anna grunted as she furiously pounded the buttons. "No, no. I am at Kristoff's. I'm just - hey, no fair!"

She heard her sister give a frustrated sigh on the other end. "Anna, are you or are you not with Kristoff?"

Anna groaned as she tried desperately to save her avatar. "Listen, Elsa, can you please hold on for one second?"

Elsa groaned. "Fine."

Anna took the phone off her shoulder and let it fall onto her lap, too engrossed in the game to care. "Haha! I've got you now!"

"That's what you think!" Kristoff entered a series of buttons which lead to his character landing a massive power-up punch. Anna's character fell on the spot with KO in big, red letters appearing. She sighed exasperatedly and leaned back.

"Damn it." She muttered. Kristoff raised his eyebrows at the curse.

"I heard that!" Came Elsa's reply through the phone. Anna grimaced and grabbed the mobile.

"Sorry, Elsa. Kristoff was teaching me a video game and I kinda got caught up in it."

"Never would've guessed." She deadpanned. "Anna, I'm almost done here. I've got another hour before my shift ends."

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? It's already been an hour and a half?"

She glanced over at Kristoff's wall clock. Sure enough, the two of them had been at the game for a good hour and ten minutes.

"Yes, it has. I'm sorry you had to stand out in the cold. I wish you would've called me."

Anna shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. I'm having fun over here. Sven is the cutest thing!"

The other line was silent as Elsa pondered. "Oh yeah, Kristoff mentioned once that he had a dog. Bernese mountain, right?"

"Yep! He's such a sweetie. Jumped right up to greet me."

"Aw, that's nice. I'll be by to pick you up soon, okay?"

"Sure thing! Sorry to make you drive all the way over to his place, Elsa."

"It's okay. I would rather drive over to Kristoff's than drive home to a frozen sister." Elsa joked. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too."

With that Elsa hung up. Kristoff was still on the couch, leaning back with his arms spread out. His eyes were closed and a content smile was on his face. He appeared to be resting from their epic battle.

"That your sister?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Yep." Anna replied as she put the cellphone back in her pocket. "She said she'll be by in about an hour to pick me up."

Kristoff lazily nodded in understanding. Anna laughed and positioned herself so that her legs landed in his lap. He opened his eyes to the added weight and smiled down at her feet.

"Oh, I see how it is. You don't like me for my good looks, you just use me for rides and as a footrest."

Anna nodded without skipping a beat. "Yep! You caught me."

Kristoff chuckled and put his head back to where it was, letting her feet rest there. Anna smiled contently and closed her eyes to relax. After sometime she reopened her eyes to the sound of snoring. Kristoff was asleep. She let out a giggle and gently moved off the couch towards the kitchen. Sven trotted over to her and placed his head in her lap when she sat down in the chair.

"Hey, boy. Your owner fell asleep." Sven licked her hand in response. She started to massage his scalp. "I would wake him up, but he's just too cute when he's like that."

Anna blushed at her statement. "Sven, how do I know if Kristoff likes me?" Sven gave off a whine and cocked his head in a confused fashion.

"I know he likes me as a friend, but I mean romantically." He responded with a bark. "Maybe I should just tell him how I feel, but I don't want another Hans." Another whine. "I know Kristoff isn't like that, but you never know."

Sven plopped his head back in her lap and looked up at her with big, brown eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You two have the same eyes and know how to exploit them perfectly." One last lick and a tail wag. "I wish talking to your owner was as easy as talking to you."

Sven responded with a nudge to her hand, signaling Anna to continue petting him. She laughed and complied. Over on the couch a ghost of a smile appeared on Kristoff's face as he continued to snooze.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And now we meet Sven. I was debating between a German Shepherd or the Bernese. I'm debating on an OC, but I'm not too sure. In case you're wondering, it's a love interest for Elsa.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Gregor

Elsa was livid. Her day just seemed to keep getting worse and worse. First, her alarm clock never went off. Second, there was backed up traffic due to construction. When she arrived twenty minutes late her boss demanded an explanation. The only reason she wasn't fired on the spot was because she was a model employee and promised to never let it happen again. She figured the day would get better as it progressed.

She was sadly mistaken.

All the customers seemed to be in grouchy moods, wanting a quick meal and to rush right out as soon as they were finished. Three of them sent back their plates and two didn't even bother to leave a tip. There were only a handful of customers who were kind and patient, and it was those few who kept Elsa from dropping her notepad and walking out the door.

Elsa worked at a small diner about twenty minutes away from her apartment. Over winter and summer breaks she would work the morning hours and when in school pick up a few afternoon and evening shifts. The diner was family owned and survived mainly on regulars. Elsa became acquainted with them through the years and found them to very pleasant. Other customers, not so much.

After kindly wishing two regulars a nice day, she slumped over to her next table. She took in a deep breath before forcing on a smile.

"Morning. How can I help you?"

The man at the table brought down his menu and smiled kindly. He stared at Elsa for a while before replying. "Rough day?"

Elsa let her smile falter a tad as she tried not to huff. "You could say that." She replied honestly.

The gentleman chuckled before picking his menu back up. "I figured by the way you just sighed over there." He said as he gestured to where Elsa was just standing.

Elsa lightly blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I thought no one would notice."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I noticed how a few guys were treating you. I applaud you for not wringing their necks right then and there."

"I think that would be a bit harsh." She replied nonchalantly.

He laughed at her dry humor and then cleared his throat. "Alright then. I will have an iced coffee, black, and the Sunday Special please."

Elsa nodded as she began to write in her notepad. "How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please."

"And do you want bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon, please."

Elsa jotted down the order and then kindly took his menu. "Alright, your food should be right out and I will go and grab your coffee."

He smiled warmly. "No rush. Take your time."

She sent him a grateful smile and proceeded over to place his order. Once the order went through she then headed over to make his coffee, which was fairly easy considering it was black. As she poured the caffeine over a glass of ice Monica, one of her coworkers, walked up to her.

"He's cute."

"Who's cute?" Elsa asked absentmindedly.

"Your customer. Table ten."

Elsa finished with the drink and glanced up. She quickly looked over to him as she placed his coffee on a small tray.

"I guess so." She shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

Monica let out an exaggerated scoff. "Oh please. He's _gorgeous_. You can't deny that, Elsa."

Elsa grabbed a straw and placed it next to the drink. She rolled her eyes at her boy-crazy coworker. "Monica, you think almost every guy is gorgeous."

"True," She admitted easily. "But he really is quite handsome."

Elsa spared a small smile. "Then why don't you go tell him yourself?"

It was Monica's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, Elsa, you have much to learn. I would, but I can tell he fancies someone else."

Elsa looked over confusingly. "How? You haven't even talked to him, let alone know him."

Monica smiled knowingly. "Woman's intuition. That and he hasn't stopped staring at you."

Elsa couldn't help but steal a glance over towards the man. Realizing he had been caught, he quickly looked down at his table, suddenly finding the placemat fascinating. All this went straight over Elsa's head.

"You're being ridiculous, Monica." She said as she strutted past her to give the man his drink. "And Anna wonders why I don't gossip." She muttered under her breath.

She walked over and gently placed his drink down in front of him. He smiled in thanks and then refused to look over at her.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked. _There's no way I got his coffee wrong. How can you mess up black coffee?_

He shook his head. "No, nothing. I'm sorry. It's just, I kinda feel like an idiot." He said honestly.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Your friend caught me staring. I don't want you to think I'm a creeper or anything."

Elsa turned to see Monica smiling mischievously. _Shouldn't she be working?_ She returned her attention to her customer with slight enjoyment in the fact Monica was wrong. "It's alright. If I'm being honest, she was talking about you. I could call her over if you wish."

The man visibly reddened, but for an entirely different reason than Elsa thought. He hurriedly declined. "No, no. It's fine."

Elsa nodded her head and walked off to check on her other tables. _Must be shy._

Unnoticed by Elsa, the man groaned and rested his head on the table. "Well, you screwed that one up, Gregor."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now, I have reasons as to why this chapter is so short. Firstly, I am testing out Gregor. I get paranoid with OCs, especially when placing one with characters that already exist and are loved by many. That being said, feedback on this particular chapter would be greatly appreciated. Secondly, because I am testing him out, I didn't wanna make this chapter too long.**

**Now I know what I have provided here doesn't give us much in regards to Gregor's personality. That is because if I find people don't really favor him, I can easily write him off in the next chapter. What I can tell you, if you haven't already guessed, is that he is a gentlemen, but exceptionally awkward and shy at times. I also made Elsa oblivious because even though she can very analytical and attentive to detail, I feel as though she would be the type to be completely blind to anything concerning romance. This would be true in the movie universe as well considering she was isolated from people for thirteen years.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. A Helping Hand (Or Four)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the movie Kristoff's family is huge! There are kid trolls and, evidenced by the scene where quite a lot of pairs kissed, many intertwining relationships between adult ones****. I feel as though growing up there must've been _some_ trolls around his age physically, but also older sibling-like ones. So I gave him an older sister in this chapter.**

* * *

"Wait, what?"

Elsa lifted her head from the computer screen. Anna was on her phone with Kristoff across the room. Judging from their conversation he was acting unusual. Elsa knew better than to eavesdrop, but Anna could be unintentionally loud at times. She was able to pick up her saying his name a few times and she questioned if he was okay twice. Now, there was silence.

Anna's eyes landed on Elsa with a dazed expression. Elsa arched her eyebrow up as a silent way of asking what was going on.

"I don't know." Anna mouthed to her.

Elsa's eyes narrowed in confusion. Before she could say anything Anna was back on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm still here...Tonight?...Uh, let me check," Anna moved the phone away from her ear and addressed Elsa. "Do we have plans tonight?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nothing big. Just dinner."

Anna repeated the statement into the phone. There was silence as she listened to Kristoff's response. Her face went from confused, to analytical, to amused in a matter of seconds. Elsa was very curious now.

"Hang on, I'll tell her," She replied. "Elsa, I need to go over to Kristoff's."

Elsa closed her laptop. "This late? What for?"

"He needs help with his niece."

"His niece?"

Anna nodded. "He's freaking out right now. He agreed to babysit her and her little brother for his older sister. His niece went to the bathroom with a stomachache and apparently got her, uh, _gift_ from Mother Nature." Anna bit her lip in an attempt to not start laughing.

Elsa's eyes danced with amusement. "He has no idea what to do, does he?"

Anna let out a small laugh. "Not one. He knows what she needs, but has no clue from there. He also can't leave her or her baby brother home alone."

Elsa chuckled as she removed the laptop and placed it on the small coffee table in front of her. "Sure, I'll take you."

"I _can_ drive, Elsa."

Elsa smiled softly to make sure she wasn't being misunderstood. "I know, but I have a feeling he's going to need all the help he can get."

Anna thought it over and then nodded. "You make a valid point," She brought the phone back to her ear. "Kristoff, we'll be right over. We're gonna stop at a convenience store first."

"Thank you!" Came the shouted reply.

The girls erupted into giggles as they gathered their coats and headed out. Anna was the last out and poked her head around the door before fully closing it.

"Watch the house for us, Olaf!"

Said kitten was snoozing on the couch and made no notion to acknowledge he heard her. Anna laughed and fully closed the door shut. She made sure to lock it and followed her sister down the stairs towards the car.

* * *

The door opened to a scattered looking Kristoff with what appeared to be a one-year-old in his arms. The second his eyes landed on them he let out a heavy sigh and gave a bright smile.

"Thank goodness. She's been in the bathroom this entire time. She refuses to come out."

Elsa smiled knowingly as she crossed over the threshold, Anna following right behind with a plastic bag. "She's probably embarrassed. Anna, can I have the items?"

Anna willingly handed over the grocery bag with a smile. "Go ahead. I'll help Kristoff."

Elsa headed over towards his bathroom before pausing and turning to him. "I'm sorry, what's her name?"

Kristoff blushed in realization. "My bad. I guess through all my freaking out I blanked on that part. Her name's Hilda," He lifted the baby in his arms and gestured his head down. "And this here is Rolf."

Elsa proceeded over and gently knocked on the door. "Hilda? My name's Elsa. I'm a friend of Kristoff's..."

Kristoff turned his attention to Anna. He looked down at her with immense gratitude. "I can't thank the two of you enough. I mean it." He said sincerely.

Anna waved her hand. "It's no problem. Elsa's great with kids and like I said, we weren't doing anything except dinner."

The man slapped his hand to his forehead. "That's right! I have to make them dinner!"

Rolf squirmed in his arms and landed his eyes on Anna. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, he was fascinated with the new face. Anna smiled sweetly and waved her hand. Rolf grinned and began to giggle. Kristoff looked down and then over to the kitchen.

"Do you mind watching him while I cook? Usually I ask Hilda, but..." He trailed off as he glanced over to Elsa still standing in front of the bathroom. Hilda hadn't let her in yet, but she was making progress as she chatted with her through the door.

Anna reached out her hands excitedly. "Sure!"

Kristoff handed Rolf over. He wiggled in her arms but then stopped as he discovered one of her braids and began to play with it.

Anna looked down at him with compassion and then seemed to register what Kristoff had said. "Wait, you cook?"

He shrugged. "Cook, boil water. Same thing."

Anna smirked. "Mac and cheese?"

"Mac and cheese." He repeated. "It's simple and they love it, works for me."

He walked over to the kitchen while Anna went the other direction towards the living room. She sat down on the couch and placed Rolf so he was facing her. Sven trotted over and sniffed the tiny human. Rolf giggled and clapped his hands, eventually using one to lightly slap the Bernese on the head. Sven remained still and let the little guy have his way with him, licking his little toes in between. Anna smiled at the scene.

"You like Sven, Rolf?"

Rolf stopped his petting at the sound of her voice. He suddenly remembered she was there and started tugging on one of her pigtails. Anna winced slightly as she placed her hand over his to loosen his hold.

"Strong grip you got there, little guy." Rolf giggled happily.

Anna securely held both his arms and began bouncing him up and down. Rolf's giggles turned into joyous laughter. Anna joined in and then wrapped her arms behind his back, dipping him forward. Rolf squealed with joy as Anna brought him back up. When he got bored with that she placed him on the floor and handed him the various toys scattered on his blanket. Each toy handed to him received the same examination. He would stare at it, place it in his mouth and chew for a while, and then promptly slam it repeatedly on the ground. He was on his fourth toy when Elsa came over and sat down on the floor with them. Anna turned towards her.

"Any luck?"

Elsa nodded with a satisfied smile. "She's all set. Just changing."

"Good. Kristoff's making mac and cheese."

She gave a smirk that mirrored Anna's. "Only thing he can cook?"

Anna nodded with a laugh. Rolf crawled over to Elsa with interest. He looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Hey there." She said sweetly.

Elsa held out her hand calmly. Rolf smiled bright and grabbed two of her fingers before gurgling. Liking this new person, he climbed into her lap without hesitation. Elsa stared a little dumbfounded, but then wrapped her hand around his middle and placed a delicate hand on his stomach. Anna looked over at Elsa with a huge grin.

"Aw, he likes you, Elsa. You're so good with kids."

Elsa looked down and then up at her sister with nostalgia. "I have you to thank for that. We may be only three years apart, but sometimes you could act like such a baby." She said playfully.

Anna scoffed and lightly hit Elsa's arm. "I did not!"

Elsa let out a snort. "Oh, yes you did. Sometimes it took _hours_ to get you into bed. You would complain that the sky was awake, so you had to be awake."

"It wasn't my fault you wouldn't play!" She defended.

Elsa gave a sly smirk. "Sure thing, Anna. Whatever you say."

Anna grumbled and crossed her arms, adding a pout to the mix. Elsa laughed. "You know you're just proving my point, right?"

Anna resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. The conversation ended when the sound of the bathroom door opening was heard. Both girls turned their attention to the shy twelve-year-old exiting from the room. She shuffled over to Kristoff and the two of them whispered a small conversation. He rubbed her head affectionally and then motioned over towards the three, telling her to join them. She slowly walked over and plopped herself down next to Elsa. Seeing his sister, Rolf started giggling and extended his arms out to her. Hilda cracked a grin and let him grab two of her fingers.

"Hey, Rolf." She said quietly.

Elsa placed a comforting hand on her back. "Hey Hilda, glad you could join us. This is my little sister, Anna."

Hilda glanced up at the name. "_You're _Miss Anna?"

Anna was taken back by the tone and stared with confusion. "Uh, yeeeess?"

Hilda noticed her bewilderment and composed herself. "Sorry, it's just Uncle Kristoff mentions you a lot."

Anna wasn't entirely sure if she should take that as a compliment or an insult. She glanced over to see the man still at the stove. She leaned in closer to Hilda. "What exactly does he say about me?"

"That you're crazy," She said bluntly. Anna dropped her jaw but Hilda didn't seem to notice as she kept going. Elsa stifled her laughter with her free hand. "And you talk a mile a minute, but he also said that you're sweet, creative, energetic, and very kind. He called you pretty once on accident, he became frantic after saying it," Hilda giggled at the memory. "His face was so red. Are you his girlfriend?"

Anna's face became crimson as she looked away from the little girl. When she landed on Elsa, the look her sibling was giving made her face turn scarlet. She resorted to staring directly at Rolf, who remained oblivious to what was going on around him.

She remembered that Hilda had asked her a question. "Uh, no. I'm not."

"Do you wanna be?" The girl asked.

Anna stammered. "W-Well, I...I kinda-"

"Food's ready!" Kristoff shouted as he turned around. Anna jumped and snapped her head over to him, her blush intensified. He noticed and started laughing.

"Geez, Anna. I know you startle easy when you're skating but I never figured you were this skittish." He looked over at Elsa and noticed Rolf situated in her lap. "Looks like you made a new friend. Mind bringing him over, Elsa?"

"Sure thing, Kristoff."

Elsa lifted Rolf and held him on her hip. She sent Anna a teasing look before she carried him over to his uncle. She handed him over and Kristoff placed the infant in a highchair. "Thanks, Elsa."

Hilda stood up and held out her hand to Anna. She smiled and allowed the preteen to help her up. The two made their way over to the small kitchen table. Kristoff sat down in the chair closest to Rolf's highchair. Elsa sat to his right, while Hilda hurried over to sit across from her uncle. That left the seat to Kristoff's left with Rolf in the middle. Anna sat down as Kristoff placed their meal on the plates. He took a good spoonful and placed it in a small bowl. He set the bowl down in front of him and stuck a miniature fork in. He then turned to Rolf and sucked in a breath.

"Alright bud, let's see if we can feed you without causing a huge mess."

Rolf giggled, seeming to challenge him. Kristoff put on a face of determination, Anna inwardly giggled as it represented the face he made when they were playing the video game, and started feeding forkfuls to Rolf. The girls started to pick off their plates as silence fell upon them, the only noise Rolf's occasional gurgling. Hilda broke the silence.

"So, how old are the two of you?"

Anna and Elsa glanced up and over to the preteen. Elsa answered first. "I'm twenty-one."

"And I'm eighteen." Anna finished.

Anna opened her mouth to ask a question of her own but was interrupted by the sound of a bowl clattering to the ground. All eyes turned to the two boys. Rolf was giggling gleefully while Kristoff looked down at the bowl and its scattered contents.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Roooolf."

Rolf could only laugh harder. He squealed and slammed his hands on the tray. Anna placed a hand on one of his chubby arms to direct his attention to her. It worked and he looked over at her with a wide smile. Kristoff bent down and picked up the bowl, got up, and threw it in the sink. Anna went to get a towel, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"I got it. Sven!"

Sven jumped off the couch and headed over. Kristoff snapped his fingers and pointed to the spilt mac and cheese. He panted happily and began to slop it up. Kristoff grinned over at the girls.

"Personal vacuum cleaner. No home is complete without one."

The women laughed as Kristoff sat himself back down. He looked over to Anna sheepishly.

"You think you could feed him? He seems to calm down for you."

Anna's face softened and stared affectionately at Kristoff, quickly moving her gaze to Rolf. She found both of them incredibly adorable in different ways. "Sure thing, Kristoff."

After dinner Kristoff popped in a movie. Anna sat on the couch with Rolf curled up in her arms while Kristoff sat on the other side of the love-seat. Elsa and Hilda chose to sit on the ground with their backs leaning against the others' legs. Halfway through the film Anna looked down to see Elsa's head slumped forward. She leaned down, being careful not to wake Rolf.

"Elsa?"

No response. Anna craned her neck to the side for a better view. Elsa had nodded off. She smiled fondly and leaned back into her previous position. She took a free hand and gently ran her fingers through Elsa's hair. Elsa instinctually leaned into her touch with a low hum. Kristoff observed the two girls.

"Man, Elsa is really tired."

Anna nodded as she continued her ministrations. "She had a pretty rough day. Her alarm clock never went off this morning and everything kinda went downhill from there."

"Ooh, that's rough," Kristoff sighed dejectedly. "Aw, man. If I had known I never would've asked for you to come over. I feel bad now."

Anna shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Elsa volunteered herself. I tried coming over alone, but Elsa insisted she help."

Kristoff put on a small pout. "I still feel sorry. Rolf and Hilda's parents should be here soon."

He shifted his eyes down to the snoozing baby in Anna's arms. She followed his gaze and smiled affectionately.

"They really are great kids. Probably because they have such a great uncle."

Kristoff blushed and scratched his head, a habit Anna began to notice he did whenever he was embarrassed.

"I wouldn't go that far. My sister's the great one...but thank you."

They stared at each other, seeming to lose themselves, when they were abruptly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, just kiss her already!"

Two heads snapped down while one went up and to its left. Elsa massaged her stinging neck and tried to clear her foggy mind. Hilda sucked in a breath as she realized she woke her.

"Sorry, Miss Elsa."

Elsa slowly shook her head. "It's fine, Hilda. What were you saying?"

The two on the couch had equally matched startled faces along with the same shade of blush. Elsa's eyes switched back and forth between the two and then landed on the girl next to her. Hilda shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just yelling at the movie. They're still dancing around each other, it would just be easier for everyone if they kissed. Or at least tell each other how they felt."

Elsa shot Anna a pointed look. "Oh really?"

Anna caught on immediately and sent a glare right back. Hilda wasn't blind to their silent exchange, but chose to ignore it. "Yeah, it's obvious they like each other." She leaned back into Kristoff's shins. "Why do adults have to be so complicated?"

Elsa hummed in agreement. "You got me, dear." She glanced up at her little sister. "Why _do_ they?"

Elsa was grinning mischievously, not even trying to hide it. Both occupants of the couch looked anywhere but at each other. Elsa let out an amused giggle. She missed being an older sister. She missed it a lot.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: School has started yet again and so has the wonderful activity known as homework. I also took extra time in writing, reading, rewriting, and reading this chapter due to its length and because it has become one of my favorites. If anyone didn't catch the subtle reference, this chapter takes place during the evening of the last chapter. Now, to the fun stuff:**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! :3 Your comments have helped significantly with my decision on Gregor. However, I am still hoping for reviews on him (I received seven and yearn for more) because I'm still in the mental process of how to reintroduce him in a believable circumstance.**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Valentine's Day

Olaf was not an ordinary cat. The girls figured this out after having him for a short three days. He never hissed, not once, and rarely used his claws for anything but catching himself if he slipped off the furniture (which was often, he was also very clumsy and not at all graceful). While many cats enjoy their space and only crave attention and holding when they see fit, Olaf stayed glued to the sisters, in particular Elsa. He constantly purred and was always happy no matter what. He loved to cuddle and frequently slept next to one of the girls at night, many times finding someway to hog the bed and push one of the them off the edge. He adored playing in water and at times would try to sneak into the shower for his own personal aqua party. The first time he managed it ended with Anna screaming when her foot touched something wet and fluffy, causing Elsa to burst in worriedly. They learned to lock the door before showering.

The true test to Olaf's temperament came when he needed to visit the vet to get declawed. Elsa knew he would never use his claws to scratch her or Anna, but the constant snags on the couch and various furniture was enough for her. Elsa bent down and scooped him up while Anna fetched the carrier from inside her closet.

"Think he'll make a fuss?" Anna asked as she put the crate down in front of Elsa.

Elsa stroked his backside in thought. "I'm not entirely sure. We've had him for a good month now, he doesn't seem like the type to become frantic; but you never know."

Elsa leaned down and put him in the tiny crate. He went in willingly without a fight. She smiled confidently. "That's a good sign."

* * *

When they arrived at the clinic Olaf hadn't made a sound from his little cage. Anna looked in to check up on him. When their eyes met he mewed a greeting and placed his head back down with content. Elsa checked him in and they headed over to sit and wait. Anna surveyed the place with interest.

"So how did you hear about this place again?"

"Kristoff recommended it. He said they treat the animals very well here and make owners feel at home. He's on good terms with Sven's veterinarian and gets along well with her."

"Are we seeing her?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I was told our doctor's going to be a guy."

Anna nodded in understanding and then looked around the waiting area again. Seeing no other patients, specifically dogs, she opened the crate and let Olaf climb into her lap.

Elsa looked down wearily. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't see why not. There's no other animals around."

"Yes, but Olaf can be-"

Olaf jumped off Anna's lap and headed over to the cat toys in the corner.

"Curious." Elsa finished as she got up to retrieve him.

She quickly grabbed the kitten and stood up to make her way back over to the chairs. She took two steps before the door in front swung open and promptly hit her on the side, causing her to stumble. The person on the other side felt the door hit something and poked his head around, seeing a woman rightening herself up.

"Oh my goodness! I deeply apologize, are you alright?" He said urgently.

Elsa held up a hand. "It's alright, I'm fine. No broken bo-"

Elsa stopped and stared at the man. Something about him was nagging at the back of her head like an irritating itch. "Have I, have I met you before?"

The gentleman studied her as well and then his face brightened. "Oh, yes! You're the waitress I met when I went to that diner, the one that was having a bad day."

Elsa smiled as the memory came to her. Remembering that day caused her smile to lessen a tad. "That's right." She quickly changed her look to make sure he didn't misunderstand. "It's nice to see you again."

The man grinned and then turned to the woman next to him who was holding a small Pomeranian. "Angel should be fine, ma'am. It's just a cold. Make sure she gets rest and takes the medicine."

The woman nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Jensen. Would it be alright if I come by next week?"

The vet nodded encouragingly. "Of course."

The owner gave a curt nod in gratitude before making her way towards the exit. Dr. Jensen stuck his hands in his lab coat and returned his attention to Elsa. He smiled brightly.

"No work today?" He asked.

"No, not today. Took the day off."

Seeing no one else in the waiting area the doctor put two and two together quite easily.

"You must be my next appointment," He bent down to come face to face with the kitten in her arms. "And you must be Olaf."

Olaf mewed and brought a paw up to whack him on the nose, claws retracted. The doctor flinched but then started to chuckle.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Olaf gave a meow in reply and then licked his face. "Feisty, but cute; deadly combination." He said jokingly.

Elsa stared at the two before feeling a hand on her back. She turned around to see Anna standing behind her, shuffling her feet awkwardly. Olaf squirmed in her direction so Elsa handed him over. Dr. Jensen stood straight and held out his hand.

"I'm Dr. Gregor Jensen. Which one of you is Miss Anderson?"

Both girls looked over at each other and smiled. Anna spoke up as she shook his hand. "Actually, we both are. I'm Anna and this is my sister, Elsa."

The man smiled sheepishly as he released her hand and held his out to Elsa. "My apologies, the papers only name Elsa Anderson as the owner."

Elsa took his hand in hers. "It's alright. Nothing to worry about."

The gentleman stuck his hand back into his lab coat and used the other to gesture behind. "Shall we?"

The three walked into the small room. Dr. Jensen exited through another door, excusing himself. When the door shut Olaf pounced and started to wander. He sniffed and inspected anything he found before looking up at the metal table. He went to jump but slipped on the material and ended up with his front half on the table while his lower half dangled. Both girls gasped as Elsa swooped in and caught him before he fell all the way.

"Olaf." She chastised gently. The kitten turned in her arms and looked at her with bright eyes. Elsa sighed and kissed his head. "One of these days that look isn't going to work."

Anna snorted. "That'll be the day." Her eyes darted to the door to make sure the vet wasn't coming back. To be safe she whispered to Elsa. "How do you know him?"

Elsa looked over confused. "Who? Dr. Jensen?" Anna nodded.

Elsa thought it over and gave a shrug. "I don't really _know_ him exactly. He was a customer at the diner one day. You remember the night we helped Kristoff babysit?"

Anna flushed and tried to suppress it. "Yeah."

Elsa smirked knowingly and continued. "Well, that was also the day where everyone seemed to be in the worst of moods. He was one of the few who wasn't."

"Ah, got it. I can see why you would remember him." Elsa nodded. "I mean, it would be kinda hard to forget someone so cute."

Elsa did a double take. "Beg pardon?" She whirled around to face her sister, Olaf still in her arms.

"You heard me. You can't deny that he's good-looking."

Her older sister let out a groan. "Seriously, Anna?"

"What?"

"I swear it's like you and Monica are one and the same."

"Who?"

"Never-mind."

Elsa let out a small huff. She wasn't going to try and argue with her little sister. It's not that she thought he wasn't handsome, but that really wasn't what she was focused on.

The conversation ended there when both girls heard the door open. Dr. Jensen walked in with his head down reading off a clipboard in his hand. He looked up and landed his eyes on Olaf.

"Would you mind putting him on the table?"

Elsa stepped forward and placed him down. Olaf stood and started to wobble, not used to the feeling beneath his paws. He tried walking off, but Elsa gently held him in place. His curiosity started to get the best of him as he refused to stay still.

"Olaf, clam down." She instructed calmly.

The kitten stopped his squirming to look up at his owner. He held her gaze for a few seconds before his attention span went back to the foreign room. Elsa rolled her eyes lovingly.

The doctor chuckled as he gently shook his head. "Like I said, feisty little fellow."

He walked up and put his hands around Olaf as Elsa removed hers. Feeling that someone new was holding him, Olaf slipped around when he tried to turn and look at the new person. With one steady hand he held Olaf and used the other to bring his stethoscope up to his little chest. He listened briefly and smiled.

"Heart and lungs are normal,"

He repositioned Olaf so that he was facing him. He took out a small flashlight and shined it in the kitten's eyes. He then moved over to the ears. "And eyes and ears are perfect."

Elsa and Anna swore they saw Olaf let off a proud smile. Before the vet could see it, he gently pried open his mouth, much to Olaf's surprise.

"Excellent teeth and tongue." He let go and rubbed his hands, finished with his examination. "He's in perfect health, should be fine for the surgery."

Anna beamed while Elsa smiled gratefully. "That's great. When can we pick him up?"

Dr. Jensen cleared his throat and grabbed the clipboard he placed on the table.

"He needs to stay here at least two days after the procedure, so that would be Sunday afternoon on the..." His eyes searched the paper before finding the date "Ah, yes, the sixteenth."

He ginned widely. "Oh, that's right," He turned to the two girls. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Anna thanked him with a smile while Elsa stood with a confused look before it turned to realization. "Huh, I guess it is."

Anna looked over with disbelief. "You forgot?"

Elsa shrugged. "I guess so. All I had in my mind was today was Olaf's appointment."

"Well, nothing wrong with that." The doctor interjected happily. "I once got so caught up with appointments for a shelter I forgot it was my birthday."

Elsa smiled his way before Anna jumped in with a question. "How old _are_ you, Dr. Jensen?"

"Anna." Elsa hissed.

Dr. Jensen chuckled. "It's fine, I get that question a lot. I'm twenty-five."

Both girls looked over rather shocked. "And you're a licensed vet?" The question was out before Elsa could stop herself. She blushed. "N-Not that we don't trust you, it's just-"

"I'm so young?"

All she could do was nod. He shrugged while looking to the side. "I graduated early, valedictorian. I interned here during my years and they hired me as soon as I got out." He rubbed the back of his head and started to blush. "Honestly, I got really lucky and I'm grateful for it everyday."

He checked his watch to avoid eye-contact. He truly hated the limelight. Elsa noticed and decided to help him out. "Well, that's wonderful. I'm really sorry but my sister and I need to get going."

He looked at his watch again, this time actually seeing what time it was. Anna looked over confused, they didn't have plans. "Elsa, we don't-"

"Don't forget Anna, it's Valentine's Day." She sent her little sister a wink. "I believe you and Kristoff have plans."

Now Anna was really confused, but nonetheless the blush appeared on her face like clockwork. "What are you-"

"Thank you again, Dr. Jensen." Elsa opened the door and sent one last smile his way. "Come on, Anna."

Anna blinked in a daze and then followed Elsa towards the exit. She sent a small wave before turning around completely. They headed over to the car, Elsa sliding in the driver's seat. Anna shut her door and buckled up, but then let out a huge sigh. Elsa pretended not to notice.

"Elsa, what the heck was that?"

"What the heck was what?"

"_Elsa_."

She leaned away from the wheel and looked over apologetically. "I'm sorry, Anna. I just noticed he was starting to feel a little awkward and I felt bad."

Anna crossed her arms and leaned into the back of her seat. "You could've just told me."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a tired sigh. "I know, I know. I have no idea what I was thinking." She groaned.

Anna went to say something but was interrupted when her cellphone rang. She fished it out from under her seatbelt and looked at the caller ID. _Kristoff Bjorgman is calling..._ Anna smiled and slid the screen to pick up.

"Hey, Kristoff."

Elsa put her hand down and looked over at Anna, a smile creeping up her face. She knew it.

"Right now? Elsa and I just finished dropping off Olaf."

Anna nodded and pursed her lips in thought. "No, nothing special. Don't tell me you need our help again." She teased.

Her face went from teasing to concerned in a matter of seconds. "Oh, ok. Sure, no problem."

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "No, no, it's fine...Really...Uh-huh, see you soon."

She hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket. Elsa looked over tentatively. "Everything alright?"

Anna searched for the right words. "I don't...know? He wants me to meet him at the coffee shop near our house. Said he wanted to talk to me."

"And that's...bad?"

"No. It shouldn't be. He sounded off."

Elsa turned the ignition and started to pull out. "You want me to come with you?"

Anna shook her head. "No, he sad it wanted to talk to me alone."

* * *

Anna walked through the door, sending a final wave to her sister's car as it headed down the block towards home. She scanned the tables and landed on a familiar flop of blonde hair. Kristoff was seated at a small table for two and was wringing his gloves excessively. He looked like he might puke. Anna scurried over and stepped in his line of vision.

"Hey." She greeted quietly.

Kristoff snapped his head up and smiled. "Anna! Hey, uh, h-how are you?"

"Fiiine." She said wearily as she sat down across from him. He resumed torturing his poor gloves. Anna placed a hand over both of his to stop him.

"Kristoff, what's going on? You're kinda worrying me."

Kristoff coughed into his hand and cleared his throat. "S-Sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to worry you. I just...I wanted to...What I'm trying to say is-"

He looked into her eyes and stopped dead in his tracks. She gestured for him to continue and before he knew what he was doing he blurted it out.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" He rushed out.

Realizing his blunder he groaned and leaned forward, his head hitting the table. He refused to look at her. She heard him mumble some curses into the wood. Anna sat frozen in her chair. Did she hear him right? She heard the words 'go out'. _Slow down, Anna. Don't get your hopes up._

"Wait, what?"

Kristoff slowly lifted his head up at her. Well, what's done is done. He let out a sigh and raked his hand through his hair, having it land on the back of his head. His face was a shade of crimson and he looked past her at the wall, finding the floral wallpaper the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

"I...I really like you, Anna. You're the craziest person I've ever met and I don't think I've ever seen you sit still for more than five minutes," As if trying to prove his point Anna shuffled in her seat. "You're also the clumsiest-" He tried to continue.

"Is this supposed to make me feel good?" She interrupted.

He grinned and used his other hand to stop her. "There's a point, I promise." Anna crossed her arms and slouched back in the chair, a small pout protruding from her lips. Kristoff inwardly groaned, why does she have to be so cute?!

"Anyways, you are all those things but you're also sweet, kind, funny, and," Cough. "Beautiful."

Anna flushed and averted her gaze away from him. "So, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

Anna stared at Kristoff for what felt like a millennium, her face absolutely blank. Kristoff began to fidget with his gloves again. He looked around the café, anything but staring back into those deep, blue eyes. The blonde man started to panic.

"Anna? Please say something."

Anna's eyes blinked a few times as she snapped out of her daze. Kristoff just asked her to be his girlfriend. She has to answer. Yes, answering would be a good move.

"Uh, are you sure?" Not the best response.

"Excuse me?" That was not what he was expecting. A 'yes' or a 'no', yeah, but asking if he was sure?

"I-I mean. I know you're my friend and care about me, but are you sure you want to be with me? I kinda feel like you're getting caught up in the whole Valentine's Day spiel."

Kristoff's mouth dropped. "It's Valentine's Day?" He asked surprised.

Anna rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting the situation that was in front of them. "Really? Am I the _only_ one who knows what day it is?" To further her point she gestured around her. Hearts and decorations surrounded the small coffee shop.

Kristoff looked around him and shrugged. "I knew it was coming up, I didn't know it was today."

Anna huffed and held her head in her hand. "Unbelievable."

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Hey, give me a break. My mind was more or less focused on something else, which you still haven't answered by the way." He looked to the side with his own little pout.

The redhead rolled her eyes and leaned over the small table. She pecked him on the cheek and reveled at his surprised expression. Her own blush subsided some but still remained evident on her face. She smiled softly.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Krisotff broke into a huge grin. "Really?"

"Mhmm."

He sat up straight. "G-Great! That's great...thank you, of course, um," He babbled on, his hand going to grab hers, but retracting shyly. She went to grab his as reassurance but he shot up from his seat.

"Coffee." He nearly shouted, enough to gain attention from a few. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. Y-You want anything?"

Anna nodded. "Sure. My usual, please."

"Got it. Mocha hot latte, extra mocha."

He sauntered off towards the front counter. Anna spun in her chair before he got too far. "Kristoff."

"Yeah?"

"Relax, okay?"

He looked at her smiling face, full of reassurance and a bit of amusement. He laughed at himself for being so ridiculous.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back."

She turned back around shaking her head with amusement. She leaned forward on the table and waited for her friend to return. For her _boyfriend_ to return. A wide smile appeared on her face at the thought.

"Best Valentine's Day, _ever_."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I liiiiiive. So, I told you guys Gregor would be back! For those who read the note from the previous chapter I was having trouble deciding on how to reintroduce him. The wonderful ObservingWriterAndReader helped me out with scenes and I dedicate this story to them for their ideas, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Also, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I figured all you Kristanna fans would enjoy this one :D**

**As always, PLEASE REIVEW :D**


	9. Stupid Amphibians

"Elsa!"

Anna burst through the door shouting out to her sister. She could barely contain her excitement. Elsa jumped from on her bed and sent a piercing glare her way. Anna smiled sheepishly in apology but then rushed over and threw herself on, landing on the girl's spread out legs. Elsa let out a small groan from the added weight.

"Hello, Anna." She said plainly.

"Elsa, you'll never guess what happened!"

Elsa took her textbook and began reading it again. "Kristoff asked you out." She said flatly.

"Yes!" Anna screamed excitedly, completely oblivious to her sister's passiveness. Elsa lowered her book and gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm happy for you." Her face turned serious in a blink of an eye. "Now, get out."

Anna sent her a questioning look. "I have an exam Monday and _need_ to study. Out."

Anna reluctantly got up and trudged towards the door, the spring in her step dampened a bit. Elsa noticed and groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out with this test, the class in general."

Her little sister turned and sent her an understanding smile. "It's okay, I get it."

"I really am happy for you. Do you mind making dinner?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. Anything specific?"

"I bought some groceries while you and Kristoff were at the coffee shop. Everything's there, it just needs to be prepared."

"On it!" She shouted as she closed her door. Elsa sighed tiredly and sent her sights back to the textbook. Just one more year.

Anna came knocking about an hour later.

"It's open." She answered absently.

Anna opened the door a crack and poked her head in. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Elsa sat upright and arched her back, stretching her arms as she loosened the stiff joints, she had been bent over her textbook for what seemed like hours. She hopped off her bed and headed towards the kitchen.

As she walked out her door the scent of potatoes hit her in the face. Anna must've done well because it smelled delicious. Her stomach growled in response. Had she eaten today? A small breakfast before Olaf's appointment but it seems she forgot about lunch.

She hurriedly headed to the small dining table. "Smell's amazing." She complimented.

Anna smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

The girls picked from the center and placed the various foods on their plates. After putting a nice amount of salt on her potatoes Anna looked up at her sister.

"How's studying?"

Elsa moaned. "It feels like I haven't made a dent."

"What class is this?"

"Advanced Biology."

Anna's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why are you taking that? You're a business major."

"I need an upper-level science course. It's required for some reason. Technically I could've crossed this requirement off my list second year, but I'm horrid at science so I prolonged it. I'm starting to regret my decision."

Elsa stabbed her mashed potatoes for emphasis. Anna had never seen her older sister this worked up before. Elsa was the definition of poised, calm, and collected. Growing up she was the more graceful of the two and never seemed to lose her temper or hold on things.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

She put down her fork and started to massage her temples. "You have no idea."

"I didn't know you were bad at science."

"It's not my strong suit. Give me an equation or paper, sure. Ask me for the anatomy of a reptile or amphibian, I might as well cancel everything else for that day."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Elsa gently shook her head. "Not unless you know the bone structure of a frog."

Anna sighed softly. "Sorry, I don't."

She reached out her hand and grabbed Elsa's, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. Elsa smiled at the encouragement and gave her hand a squeeze. They continued their meal in peace until Anna decided to tell her sister all about what happened with Kristoff, hoping to take her mind off things.

She was just explaining how Kristoff forgot the ever important Valentine's Day when she suddenly gasped and shot up from her seat, running to her room with an excited grin. Elsa raised her eyebrow as she heard Anna move something around before emerging next to her with her hands behind her back.

"It's a little early since dinner isn't done, but I hope it'll make you feel a little better."

From behind her back Anna produced a small box of chocolates in a heart-shaped box. The box read _I Love You _in fancy cursive letters. Anna smiled awkwardly. "They didn't have any sister-like ones, so I went with the one that could be the least romantic."

Elsa took the box of chocolates and turned it over, not knowing what to say. Cadbury, her favorite. She stood and wrapped Anna in a tight hug. "Thank you, Anna. I love it. And you." She placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. "I just wish I had gotten you something. I feel pretty bad."

Anna dismissed it with a wave of her hand a small scoff. "Don't worry about it. My Valentine's Day turned out pretty well if I do say so myself." She said with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm sure it was." Elsa replied with a smirk, making her little sister's blush redden.

* * *

Elsa sat in the uncomfortable chair with her head bent down as she reviewed her notes for what felt like the millionth time. She has come to the conclusion that she hates frogs. She checked her watch, 3:20, and allowed her eyes to land on the door. Olaf still hadn't come out yet. The receptionist told her the procedure went through smoothly and he was more than ready to go back home. That was ten minutes ago, so where was he?

As if he heard her question Dr. Jensen came through the door with the white ball of fluff in his arms. Olaf's eyes landed on her and immediately he started to try and run to her. Dr. Jensen laughed and put him down. Olaf charged to her and jumped in her lap, landing squarely on her binder. Elsa let loose a small frustrated sigh, but then brightened as Olaf rubbed his head against her.

Dr. Jensen came to stand in front of her. "Good afternoon, Miss Anderson. He's all set. No infections and he was the perfect patient."

"Thank you, Dr. Jensen."

Elsa grabbed the carrier sitting on the chair next to her. Olaf climbed inside without even being told to when she opened the door.

Dr. Jensen raised his eyebrows. "I don't see that often."

Elsa smiled up at him. "He's a good boy."

She stood to leave, forgetting about her binder. It slipped from her lap and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She went to grab it but the doctor beat her to it. He bent down and picked it up, catching a glimpse at the writing on it.

"Biology. Man, that takes me back."

Elsa tucked the binder under her arm and gave a short laugh. "You sound like you're forty."

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I do. I just loved biology, still do. It was my favorite subject back at Arrendelle University."

"You went to Arrendelle?"

"Yep! I'm a reindeer...wow, that sounded odd."

Elsa chuckled at the statement. Indeed, their school mascot was one not many would have. Other schools have eagles, bobcats, owls, or even bulldogs. Arrendelle University had reindeer.

"That's the school Anna and I go to."

"Seriously? Huh, small world. Who do you have for Biology?"

"Professor Weselton."

Dr. Jensen sucked in a breath. "Oooh."

"What?"

He grimaced a bit. "He's...he's a toughie."

Elsa groaned audibly and hugged her binder closer. "That's great. Just great."

"When's the exam?"

"Tomorrow. It's the first one and I really want to start off strong."

He nodded. "Understandable. Having some trouble?"

Elsa hesitated. "A...A little," He arched an eyebrow. "Or a lot...I don't understand any of it."

He gave her a warm smile. "Want some help?"

"Oh. No thank you. I couldn't ask you to do that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine. I'm done for today, all I was waiting on was you picking up the little guy," He gestured to the crate, still sitting on the chair. "If it's okay with you, that is. I understand completely if you're not comfortable with it. You don't exactly know me."

Elsa studied his face and realized he had the same expression when she first met him at the diner. He had been caught staring at her coworker Monica and when questioned about it became uncomfortable, apologizing right away for being, in his words, a creeper.

Elsa knew what she was about to say was outrageous and not at all sane, but she _really_ wanted an A; and he _was_ valedictorian of his class.

"You can come over to our place. Anna's home waiting for me."

Elsa may want a good grade, but she knows how to deal with strangers. Sure, she invited him over, but Anna would be there. She figured it would've been smarter to suggest a more public place, like the library, but her textbook and laptop were back at her house. And, she'll admit it, she was too lazy and tired to drive to her house, go out, and then drive back again.

Dr. Jensen stood surprised but then nodded his head. "Uh, sure. Just let me get my things and change."

He turned and walked back to the small offices out back. Elsa leaned down and looked into Olaf's cage. "I hope I'm not making a mistake, little guy."

Olaf gave a small mew.

* * *

"Okay, so the kingdom for the frog is?"

"Animalia?"

"Correct, and a group of frogs is called?"

"...A knot?"

"Nope, that's toads."

Elsa leaned back into the couch and grumbled irritably. She ran a hand down her face then brought it back up to rub her eyes. She got past the bone structure finally, but now she had to know the kingdom, class, and other useless information? It's a frog! "Toad, frog, what's the difference?" She said irritably.

"Well, toads have a rougher exterior and live more in-" Elsa shot the man across from her an icy look. "Rhetorical?"

"Rhetorical." She repeated.

"Sorry."

She huffed and bent forward, returning to hovering over her binder on the coffee table. She massaged her temples for the fourth time that day. Gregor sat on the floor cross-legged on the other side. "No, I'm sorry. You're trying to help me and all I'm doing is snapping at you."

He brushed it off easily. "I wouldn't call it snapping per say."

"I would." Anna chimed in.

She was seated on the armchair with a book in her lap, Olaf snuggled up to her thigh. One hand absentmindedly scratched his back while the other held the page in place. She never looked up from the passage she was on but a smirk graced her features. Elsa sent her a glare, knowing she could see it even if her eyes were down.

Anna's reaction to Elsa bringing their veterinarian over was nothing short of amusing. She stared bug-eyed as he walked in after Elsa and began to take off his coat. Anna grabbed it for him and hung it up before shoving the elder sister into her room. Anna leaned on the door and Elsa began explaining what happened. She listened intently and then stepped aside, granting the blonde permission to go back into the living room. Anna followed her out and went over to the kitchen, finishing up her snack like she didn't just trap her sister in her own bedroom. She even offered to make Elsa and Gregor one if they were hungry.

"Thank you for the support." Elsa replied dryly.

Anna's smirk widened. "Happy to help, dear sister."

Elsa rolled her eyes as Gregor chuckled. "You two are quite amusing together."

"Thanks." Both said with a smile.

The elder returned her attention to her notes. "Okay, so if a group of toads is a knot, then a group of frogs is a..." She flipped through her textbook. "An army."

"Mhmm. Also, pay close attention to the questions asked at the end of each chapter. Professor Weselton likes to pull bonus questions from there."

Elsa beamed. "Really? Thanks so much."

Anna cleared her throat. "Hey, Elsa. I hate to interrupt,"

"Since when?"

"Haha, funny. Anyways, it's almost dinner and it's your turn to cook."

Elsa looked at her wristwatch to see it read 5:42. "Shoot." She mumbled. She got up off the couch and started to pack her things into her backpack.

"I didn't realize how late it was." She looked over to see Gregor start to stand up. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

He paused, one knee on the ground with both hands resting on it. "Oh, that's very kind of you but I couldn't impose."

Elsa went to argue but Anna beat her to it. "Nonsense. It's just the two of us, we have plenty to spare. We usually have enough afterwards that Friday night is purely leftovers."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I insist. It's the least I can do. You take care of our kitten and helped me study. I would feel bad if you didn't." Elsa asserted.

Gregor laughed and stood full height. "Well, if you insist, I'd love to. Mind if I run to the bathroom?"

Elsa walked into the kitchen and started to grab some pots from the lower cabinets. "Down the hall, second door to your left." Her answer was muffled by the cabinet but he heard it loud and clear.

Anna sauntered up to Elsa as she placed the pot on the stove. "He's very nice."

Elsa nodded. "Couldn't agree more. He really helped me out. I actually feel good about this exam."

"That's great, Elsa." Anna smiled warmly at Elsa's back when she went to grab the salt and pepper. "It's really great."

Elsa stopped sifting through the cabinets and snapped her fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot." She ran into her room without another word, leaving a confused Anna standing beside the stove. Elsa came out with a large jar of Nutella and a bag of pretzels. "They were out of Valentine's stuff already. People really love chocolate that's 50% off."

Anna threw herself on her sister and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. "I don't care, I love it. You know I eat that stuff like crazy."

Elsa laughed and returned the hug as normally as she could with a jar and bag in her hands. "Yes, I'm well aware. Happy Belated Valentine's Day."

Anna snatched up both items and then gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek, not exactly tall enough to reach her forehead. "Thank you! Love ya!"

She bounded over to her room and shoved the snack into her bedside table. Perfect studying food. Elsa giggled and turned back to the stove, making dinner for three. So maybe biology wasn't _that_ bad, but she still hated frogs.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to the continuous snow we have been getting one of my classes has been cancelled twice this week! Yaaay!**

**Like I said before, Elsa seems to be a very analytical woman, which is why I made her great at math and a business major. I'm still unsure what Anna's is yet. The beginning takes place right after Anna talks to Kristoff while the rest takes place two days after. Please let me know what you think of Gregor, and I promise the next time he appears I'll have a description of him.**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	10. Time Together

"I cannot believe you!"

Anna stomped around the living room, her face bright red. Elsa sat rigid on the couch, composed but her face slowly turning the same shade. The two were in the middle of their first fight since moving in together. Both the girls had had little qualms in the past months: dishes, sleep patterns, Olaf's litter box, and especially cleaning the apartment. This was entirely different.

Elsa never knew her little sister's voice could ever go this high.

"You can't believe _me_? What about you?" She accused quickly.

Anna groaned. "It's a crime to kiss my boyfriend?"

Elsa shot up from her seat. "You were more than _kissing_, Anna. I'm not an idiot."

The angered girl stopped her pacing, grabbed her head, and let out a muffled yell. "Seriously? I'm eighteen, I'm not a kid!"

"I don't care how old you are, he is not allowed here if you two are alone."

Anna's mouth dropped to the floor. She stared indigently at the blonde woman in front of her. "You have got to be kidding me. Now you're setting house rules?! You're not Mom!"

Elsa felt a small tinge of pain at her words but pushed it aside quickly and crossed her arms. "That may be true, but so long as you stay with me, in my house, you go by my rules."

"_Your_ house?! What happened to it being _our_ house? I'm not visiting you, I'm living _with_ you!"

"And who pays the rent?" Elsa knew she was entering dangerous waters, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you would bring that up. You know I feel bad about that, and you know I've been trying to find a job. Apparently, no one in the whole town of Arrendelle is hiring!"

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough."

The words were spewing from her mouth before she could stop them. This was why Elsa rarely got angry, because when she did all control went out the window.

Anna clenched her fists so hard they started to turn red from the pressure. "That's very encouraging, sister. Really, your support is overwhelming." She said dripping with sarcasm.

Elsa ignored it and pushed on. "You say it's ridiculous for me to be making rules, but I've lived here for four years, I pay the rent, and let's not forget _I_ invited _you_ to live with _me_."

Anna remained silent so Elsa continued. "I am not a fan of coming home to..._that_."

"If that's all it is, then next time I'll text you to stay out for awhile longer." She tried to compromise.

Elsa let out a frustrated groan and threw her hands up. "That's besides the point! Anna, you're an eighteen-year-old hormonal woman with a new boyfriend!"

"It's been two months! I hardly call that new." She retorted hotly.

"I don't care if you've been dating him for two years, I don't want you making another mistake like Hans!"

And there it was. Elsa's hands flew to her mouth, covering them before anything else could spill out. Anna's face immediately went from angered to hurt. Her eyes started to water and Elsa instantly regretted what she said.

"Anna...I..." She didn't get a chance to finish. Anna ran to her room and promptly shut the door, not even having enough strength to slam it.

Elsa massaged her temple and then pinched the bridge of her nose, something she noticed she's been doing a lot recently. "Shit." She muttered under her breath.

Now you know something is very wrong when Elsa Anderson starts to curse.

Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Olaf. He sat curled up in a small ball against the back of the armchair, seeming to cower in fear. Elsa knew he had every right to, the little kitten had never seen his two favorite humans argue before and being a cat he was very sensitive to emotions going on within a room. She slowly approached him and put out her hand. He crept forward and then gave it a small lick.

"I really screwed this up, huh little guy?" He stared at her with his big eyes causing her to sigh heavily. "Think she'll talk to me?"

Olaf hopped off the couch and trotted over to Anna's closed door. He swatted at it in an attempt at a knock, no longer having claws to scratch at the wood. The door opened a sliver to let the kitten squeeze through but was then shut as soon as his tail disappeared.

"Figures." Elsa mumbled.

She dropped back down on the couch and bent her arm over her eyes. "How am I going to fix this?"

* * *

Elsa gently knocked on Anna's door with a plate of food in her hands. She knew Anna needed time to cool down, just like before, so she went ahead and made dinner. When she didn't come out after the smell of food started to waft through the apartment, the older sister decided for the direct approach.

"Anna? May I come in?"

Silence.

Of course she wasn't expecting an answer. She tried again, a little louder this time.

"Anna, please. I brought you dinner." She heard shuffling from inside before the door slowly creaked open, Anna's face peeking through. Elsa put on her best smile. "Hey."

"Hi." She replied softly.

She looked exhausted and Elsa soon saw why; she had been crying and judging by her nose and the tear streaks, she had been for awhile. Elsa felt her heartstrings tug knowing she was the cause. She had hurt her, again.

"I made your favorite. May I come in?"

Anna eyed the loaded plate and her stomach growled in response. She hesitated but then moved to the side, opening her door wide enough for Elsa to walk in. The blonde headed over to her nightstand and placed the plate on top. Anna made her way over to the bed, picked up the fork, and started eating without a word. Elsa took the opportunity to speak, knowing with a full mouth Anna couldn't interrupt.

"Anna, I'm really sorry. Truly, deeply sorry. I never should have said what I did. I-It was out of line."

Anna swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "It's alright." She replied dejectedly, clearing hiding how she really felt.

Elsa saw right through it. "No, it's not. Anna, I really hurt you and that's not okay, it's never okay. It seems all I'm capable of is hurting you."

Anna wanted to stay mad at her sister but loved her too much and couldn't stand the disappointed and disgraced way she looked at herself. "Elsa, that's not true! We're sisters, we fight. It's perfectly nor-"

"That doesn't excuse what I said." She interjected quite upset. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "No matter how mad we get, no matter how much we argue, there are just some things that should remain unsaid. I crossed that line."

Anna put her fork down and wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Elsa couldn't help herself when she silently handed her a napkin. The redhead wiped the remaining crumbs and then set her hands in her lap.

"Even though what you said hurt, that doesn't mean it wasn't true." She stated after a moment of silence.

Elsa looked over surprised.

"I rushed into my relationship with Hans," She continued. "I was so caught up in the idea of actually having a boyfriend that I was blind to the subtle signs that something wasn't right."

Elsa rushed over and grabbed her hands after sitting herself down. "You're not blaming yourself I hope. We talked about this, it wasn't ever your fault."

Anna shrugged helplessly. "In a way, it was. While it's true his cheating was all on him, I was so blinded by love that I never noticed. Maybe if I had I could've saved myself the tremendous heartbreak."

She soon found herself wrapped in Elsa's arms. All out of tears she settled for nuzzling her head into her shoulder with a small whine. Elsa stroked her hair and held her baby sister before speaking.

"I really do love Kristoff, and I know he's nothing like Hans. I just...I don't want to see you do something you'll regret."

Anna pulled away to look at her sister. "You don't need to protect me anymore, I'm not a kid."

Elsa smiled softly. "I don't care how old you get. You'll always be my baby sister." She gently reached over to move some of her stray hairs from her puffed eyes. They smiled softly at each other before Elsa started developing a small blush from embarrassment. "And...I guess this entire time I've been, well, jealous."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Not of you, of Kristoff."

"Wait, what?"

Elsa laughed lightly, partly because of her sister's reaction and the other half at herself for how ridiculous she was being.

"I miss you." She said simply. "I know it sounds a little selfish, but I miss being with you all the time. With work, school, and now you two dating, we haven't had much time together."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? Tell you not to go out on a date because I wanted you to stay home and do something? What kind of sister would I be if I did that? Not to mention it sounds rather needy and self-centered."

Anna grabbed her hand and held tight. "Elsa, you're none of those things. Truth is, I've missed you, too." She shuffled closer. "Whenever Kristoff and I do something, he always asks if I have plans with you beforehand. I just got used to saying we didn't because you never asked me."

"Why didn't _you_ ask me?"

"Because I know how hard you work." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You spend countless hours focused on work and school. I know when you come home you're tired, and I didn't want to feel like a burden when I know you deserved your rest."

Elsa laughed and pulled Anna closer to her. "So basically, we need to work on our communication skills." She said with a kiss to her temple.

"Basically." Anna agreed. "Also, you were right about the house. I may live with you, but you were here first and I'm the guest."

Elsa shook her head. "I was mad, I didn't mean it. I know you're trying your hardest, and you do help with dinner and the groceries."

"Yeah, but I really should have a job by now." She admitted.

"You'll get one, I'm sure of it." Elsa reassured.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and then snaked her arm around Elsa's and gave a firm squeeze. "How about we set aside some time for just the two of us? Like a movie night or something?"

Elsa smiled brightly and nodded. "Sounds good."

Anna sealed the agreement with a peck to Elsa's cheek. "And I promise, we haven't...you know. I'm still a-"

"I got it." Elsa interrupted quickly with a her hand held up. She and Anna were close, but there are some things you really don't need to know about your baby sister.

She went to stand up but then remembered something. "Oh, almost forgot. I promise Kristoff and I won't be here alone anymore," Elsa gave her a grateful look. "We'll just go to his place."

Elsa blanched as Anna dashed out of her room. "Anna!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did say in the description everything wouldn't be perfect. While I really could've picked from a variety of reasons they would get into a fight, I figured that after not seeing each other for almost four years, a boyfriend added into the picture would cause tension. Of course I know Kristoff never intended to be the cause of a disagreement, but it's inevitable between two close sisters. Wait until Elsa gets a guy ;) Oh boy.**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	11. Sick Day

Elsa's mouth opened wide to release a heavy yawn. She covered it with a hand while she held her binder close to her side with the other. Her head hurt, she had bags under her eyes, and the weirdest thing was she was starting to feel cold. Elsa almost never felt cold. She walked towards an empty seat next to a young women around her age. She had short brown hair in a pixie cut and was currently doodling in her notebook. Another yawn escaped as Elsa sat down.

"Long night?" The girl asked, not bothering to look up from her elaborate design of a sun.

Elsa nodded with a tired hum. "You could say that." She answered hoarsely.

Her friend dropped her pen to cease her drawing and turned to look at her. Her mouth opened in surprise. "Elsa, you look awful!"

"Thank you, Rapunzel. That makes me feel so much better." Elsa drawled in reply.

Elsa and her met their freshman year when both were sorted into the same orientation group; the girls were often paired during group activities. Elsa at first remained distant, making friends not exactly one of her top priorities, but Rapunzel slowly started to ebb her way in as Elsa saw Anna in her more and more each day: bubbly, optimistic, and full of energy. Not too long after, Rapunzel became her first and only college friend. They often had lunch together and hung out on the rare occasions Elsa had free-time. The girls soon became each other's confidants, Elsa for her strained relationship with her little sister, and Rapunzel for her, at times, obnoxious boyfriend Eugene. Rapunzel was ecstatic for her when she heard her and her sister had made amends and were now living together.

Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," She looked Elsa over with a frown. "But seriously, you shouldn't be here, not looking like that."

"We get our tests back today." Elsa stated determinedly.

"_That's_ why you dragged yourself here?" Rapunzel questioned with disbelief. "Honestly Elsa, I could've just brought it to you."

Elsa scoffed lightly. "Like Professor Weaselton would allow that."

Rapunzel giggled at the inside joke.

Both girls signed up for the class together, agreeing to rely on each other for help. Rapunzel knew her friend had trouble with science and offered to assist her, needing the requirement for her major as well.

The first day of class both came to the conclusion they were not fond of their professor. Along the way they developed their own name for him, calling him Weaselton after he flipped out when an exchange student mispronounced his name. Eventually it spread throughout the class and soon everyone was calling him it behind his back.

Elsa tried her best to give an encouraging smile. "I'm fine, really. I took some medicine before coming, it just hasn't kicked in yet."

Rapunzel eyed her unconvinced. When Elsa refused to admit how tired she really was she backed down. "Fine, but after class you're going home. Even if I have to drag you there myself."

Elsa scoffed goodheartedly. "Deal."

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home."

The two walked along at a steady pace. Rapunzel's eyes were on her phone as she sent a quick text message to Eugene. Elsa's messenger bag hung across her chest and bounced along with her strides. Rapunzel pressed send and then addressed the girl next to her.

"Of course I did. What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk home alone and then you fell from fainting?"

Elsa gently rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ sick."

"So you admit you're sick." Elsa looked over to see the brunette with a cheeky grin.

She sighed. "I guess. I think it's just the common cold." She replied using the heel of her palm to rub her right eye.

The two continued on their way to the sisters' apartment and relaxed into a comfortable silence. While Rapunzel had many traits that reminded Elsa of her little sister, one thing they didn't have in common was Rapunzel appreciated quietness at times and Elsa was grateful for it.

A tiny ping rang through the stillness and Rapunzel quickly read her new message. "Eugene says feel better."

"Tell him thanks." Elsa acknowledged. Rapunzel sent a quick reply and tucked her phone away with a small smile. Elsa knew that smile. "Plans tonight?"

The young woman nodded. "He wants to take me out to dinner."

"Good for you. You two haven't been out in awhile."

"No thanks to Weaselton." Rapunzel answered with sourness.

Elsa nodded in agreement, lately her midnight sessions were for her Biology class or another class that had to wait until she finished work for Biology class. Her list now extended to hating frogs, any amphibian, and plants. Just one more month and May would come, and with it graduation. She could do this.

Elsa was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone walking forwards on the same path or hear Rapunzel's warning.

Her head collided with someone's chest and she stumbled backwards. Rapunzel's hand flew to the small of her back to steady her. Elsa massaged her already throbbing head. She managed to slur out an apology.

"I'm so sorry." She groaned.

"Miss Anderson?"

Elsa shot her head up, too fast she realized, and let out a moan as she placed her hand back where it once was. Just as she thought. "Dr. Jensen?"

The gentleman stood in front of her, his hands tucked in his pockets. He wore a simple pair of khakis with a white polo, a light blue sweater vest over it. His eyes were looking down at her with concern, his glasses sliding down his nose; he was a good head taller than her.

Rapunzel stared between the two. "You guys know each other?"

Elsa let her hand fall and gestured to the man. "Rapunzel, Dr. Jensen. He was the one who helped me with our first test."

Dr. Jensen smiled and held out his hand. "Please, call me Gregor. Dr. Jensen is more for the office. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rapunzel returned the gesture. "Likewise. So you're the veterinarian, Elsa told me about how you helped her out. Did you really have Professor Weselton too?"

He closed his hazel eyes and nodded with an awkward laugh. "Unfortunately so. How is he? Still old?"

"Old and grouchy."

"Sounds about right."

Both shared a laugh. His eyes went back to Elsa and looked her over. She opened her mouth to ask what he was staring at when he answered for her. "Not to mean any offense Miss Anderson, but you look awful."

Elsa snorted. "So I've been told."

Gregor backtracked quickly. He reached up and started to scratch his mop of brown hair. "I-I didn't mean...I'm sorry, th-that came out wrong."

Elsa waved it off and then brought her hand back to cover a cough. "It's fine. I know, I look grotesque."

"Now, I didn't say that."

Elsa smiled gratefully. Rapunzel grabbed her elbow and started to lead her forwards. "I hate to seem rude, but I have to get the patient back to her house."

Gregor chuckled lightly. "Of course, I understand completely. Take care Miss Anderson, nice meeting you Miss Rapunzel." He rubbed the back of his head and returned his gaze to Elsa. "And sorry...again."

Elsa managed a nod and small smile. She waved goodbye and then let Rapunzel drag her back home. She figured Rapunzel was just exaggerating back in class, guess not.

* * *

Anna was still in class so Rapunzel appointed herself Elsa's caretaker until she got back. Elsa insisted it wasn't necessary, but she eventually gave in due to being too exhausted to argue. Rapunzel was in the kitchen making chicken noodle soup while she was sprawled out on the couch. On her lap was a curled up Olaf.

"Is he always so polite?"

"Hmmm?" Elsa was trying to read a book, but her eyes kept drooping.

"Gregor. Is he always that polite?" Rapunzel repeated.

Elsa gave up on the book and threw it to the side. "Uhhh, yeah, I guess. As far as I'm concerned."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...it seems like a facade."

Elsa placed her arm across her eyes and sunk further down into the couch. Olaf stirred slightly to reposition himself. "Oh? How so?"

"I'm not saying I think he's secretly a jerk or anything like that," The brunette rectified. "I just have this feeling there's more to his personality."

Elsa yawned. "Of course there is. No one ever lets their full personality show when they meet someone for the first time."

"I don't know, this just feels different somehow."

Elsa peeked from under her arm. "You got all this from one conversation with him?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "What can I say? It's a feeling."

"To each their own." Elsa wrapped herself up tight. She turned so she was on her side, sending poor Olaf toppling. She caught him as he slid down and pulled him close to cuddle with him. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

She closed her eyes with the hope sleep would come to her. Within seconds she was out like a light.

* * *

Anna came home to the smell of soup and Rapunzel sitting in the armchair with the TV softly going on in the background. She looked around and landed on her sister's sleeping form, snuggling with their kitten. Rapunzel got up and walked over, quietly explaining what happened. Anna nodded in understanding and then a let a sigh escape.

"I told her staying up so late wasn't gonna end well." She whispered.

Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders. "You know Elsa. Anyways, I made some soup for her and I suggest she eats it as soon as she wakes up."

Anna nodded. "Got it. Thanks so much, Rapunzel."

"No problem. Someone has to keep an eye on her when she gets like this. Looks like it's us."

Anna laughed. "Looks like. Good seeing you." The girls bid farewell with a hug and then Rapunzel was off.

The door shut and Anna started to hang up her coat. She placed her backpack next to Elsa's satchel and took off her shoes. Elsa stirred and started to roll over. She forgot she wasn't in her bed and fell off the couch, taking a startled feline with her. Olaf shook himself off and ran over to Anna. She scooped him up and dashed over to her sister.

"Elsa! You okay?"

A muffled groan came from Elsa before she situated herself. She sat with her back leaning against the couch and stretched her back and arms. She started to laugh.

"Well, I'm awake now." She joked.

Anna laughed along. "Yep. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Elsa shook her head. "How do you feel?"

She rubbed her eyes and then massaged her face to wake herself up more. "Better. I still have a little bit of a headache."

Anna plopped Olaf back into Elsa's lap and walked over to the medicine cabinet. She grabbed some Advil and then filled a glass of water. Elsa moved herself from the floor back onto the couch. Anna handed the pills and water over to her.

"Thank you." Elsa popped in the medicine and then swallowed it down with a gulp of water. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

Anna's eyes widened some. "Did you eat today?"

Elsa shook her head. "I was running late for class. Why, what time is it?"

"1:00."

"Oh."

The redhead headed for the kitchen. The soup Rapunzel made was still in the pot, a little cold but nothing a microwave couldn't fix. She used the ladle to scoop some in a bowl and then stuck it in the microwave. A couple of seconds later, piping hot soup was placed in Elsa's hands with a spoon. Olaf's head tilted up and his little nose began to twitch. She sipped at the broth leisurely.

"Wow, Rapunzel makes really good soup. I take it she went home?"

"Yeah, she left when I got back. She told me what happened. I warned you, Elsa."

"I know, I know. I'll work on it." Anna stared her down. "I promise!"

"Good."

Anna disappeared into Elsa's room. The sound of a few of drawers opening and closing could be heard. She stared confused until flying clothing blocked her vision. Anna had thrown her sweatpants and an old t-shirt right on her face. "Anna, what are yo-?"

"Shush. Change."

"But wh-?"

"Just do it. The only way you're getting over this cold is resting, and you're not resting in tight jeans and a bra."

Elsa placed the soup down and grabbed the pants from her head. "You honestly believe I will get better faster based on what clothes I wear?"

"Are you comfy?"

"W-Well, not exactly." Anna smirked triumphantly. Elsa scoffed and got off the couch, disturbing the poor feline's nap yet again. "Okay fine, I'll change."

Anna was secretly enjoying this. Elsa wasn't exactly one for following orders given to her without an argument. She knew the only reason her older sister was giving in so easily was because she was sick. She figured it was also the reason Elsa allowed Rapunzel to cook for her.

For so long Elsa got used to being able to take care of herself that when Anna reentered her life she forgot what help felt like. The first few weeks she took it as pity and pushed her away, but Anna was determined and showed her that she wanted to help, and not because she felt like she had to.

Elsa came out dressed down, sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair styled in a loose ponytail.

Anna beamed. "Better?"

"Better." Elsa confirmed. She reclaimed her spot on the couch, sat criss-crossed, and finished up her soup.

Anna ran over to their DVDs and started scanning the titles. "What are you in the mood for? Comedy? Horror?"

"Definitely not horror," The blonde objected with the bowl at her lips. "I'm sick enough, I don't need to see blood and gore."

"Fair enough." Anna plucked one of the cases from the shelf. "How about romance?"

"Make it a romantic comedy and you've got yourself a deal."

"That narrows it down." Anna responded sarcastically with a giggle. "It's not like three-thirds of our collection is that or anything." She all of a sudden got really excited. "Oh, I got it. Bullock or Bynes?"

"Uhhh, Bullock."

"_The Proposal_ it is!"

Anna found the case and retrieved the disc. She popped it into the player and threw the remote towards an unsuspecting Elsa. Thankfully she didn't have the bowl in her hands and caught it before poor Olaf would have another reason to move. She sent a tiny glare towards Anna who ignored it as she skipped to the kitchen. The sound of something being unwrapped could be heard followed by the opening of the microwave. The smell of popcorn soon filled the living room. Three minutes later Anna was pouring it into a bowl and turned off all the lights, finally plopping down with Olaf sandwiched between the sisters.

Elsa smirked. "Are we finally ready?"

"Ready!" Anna happily shouted.

Elsa laughed and pressed play, her hand reaching into the bowl as the opening scene began.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all! So this coming Friday will finally be the start of spring break! I'm so excited because this will be the first time I get to go to Anime Boston! I've been to Conneticon twice and I'm looking forward to a new convention!**

**So I noticed a small error in my last chapter. Kristoff and Anna got together in February and I had Anna say they have been dating for four months. That would make it June, a month neither of the girls would be in school; so I rectified it. Speaking of months, this little chapter takes place mid-April. Elsa is starting to get pre-graduation jitters and of course overworks herself (not that Biology is helping matters).**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
